Kick: It's Kim and Jack
by JazzyJasmine24
Summary: This is a story starting from the very beginning about Jack and Kim. They start out barely knowing each other, then become best friends. They may eventually become more than friends. Who knows? You'll have to read it to find out! Currently on HIATUS
1. Jack Falls For Kim

**Kick- Kickin' It's Jack and Kim Chapter 1 Jack Falls for Kim**

**It was Jack's first day at Seaford High during lunch.**

**This is my first story on here. When you're done reading it, please review. If anyone has any ideas, pm me. Enjoy!**

**Jack's POV**

It was my first day at Seaford High during lunch. I was wearing a red plaid button-up shirt with a black tank on underneath it. Along with some black pants and red high tops. I was sitting with these guys that I meant during first period. Their names were Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. I went back up to get a spoon for my pudding when I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She was wearing a see-through short-sleeved pink shirt with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath it. She was also wearing light blue skinny jeans and silver sparkly flats. She was sitting with what I guessed were the cheerleaders.

She smiled and laughed at something one of the other girls said and immediately I was dazed by her gorgeous smile.

After I snapped back to reality, I went back to the table the guys were sitting at. I sat down and started eating and talking with them when a group of guys came up to our table.

I looked at them confusedly while Jerry, Eddie and Milton cowered in fear.

**Jerry's POV**

Me and the guys were getting to know the new kid, Jack, when Frank and the rest of the Black Dragons walked up. Me and the guys, except for Jack who looked very confused, immediately cowered in fear.

Frank said, "Hello losers. I see you've added another member to your lame group. Anyways, I want my pudding cups!"

Milton, Eddie, and I quickly and clumsily gave Frank our pudding cups, but he didn't leave.

Frank said, "Hey country dude! Had over the pudding cup!"

**Jack's POV**

After this guy called me a country dude and tried to force me to give him my pudding, which BTW was definitely not going to happen, I was a little pissed.

I stood up and said, "One, I am not country AT ALL. And two, you aren't getting my pudding."

One of the guys behind what you could call their 'leader' quietly said, "Frank, what are you gonna do to this dork?"

I responded with, "I'm the dork when his name is Frank?" This earned a laugh from the guys, which made me smirk, but they quickly shut up when Frank pretended to lunge at them.

Just then, out of nowhere Frank came at me, but I easily blocked him and flipped him onto the cheerleader's lunch table.

**Kim's POV**

I was eating lunch and talking with my friends when Frank flew onto our table. The whole cafeteria went dead silent.

I looked over towards the Wasabi Warriors' table to see the new kid, Jack, standing up with an angry yet satisfied look on his face and the rest of the Black Dragons standing near the table with their mouths wide open.

I connected the dots and knew that Jack had gotten angry when Frank went to take their pudding cups, as he does daily, and flipped him onto our table.

About 30 seconds later, I assumed the rest of the kids in the cafeteria connected the dots as well and burst out laughing, including me.

Some kids even went up to Jack and congratulated him or talked or even just gave him a high five.

**Jack's POV**

I was getting a lot of attention from everyone considering I just flipped Frank. Although, it didn't really seem like that much of a big deal.

Just then, the beautiful blonde walked up to me with her enchanting smile on her face.

She said, "Hi. My name's Kim."

"Hi Kim. I'm Jack."

"It was pretty cool how you flipped Frank like that. You know, considering he's a Black Dragon and all."

I gave her a confused look and her smile faded.

"Don't tell me you don't know who the Black Dragons are."

I shrugged my shoulders and replied back, "Sorry."

She said, "Well they're the best dojo in town."

"What about the Wasabi dojo?"

"In my opinion, they're ok, but not worth the time. From what it seems, you're really good at karate and I think you should come join me with the Black Dragons."

**Kim's POV**

The longer I stood there talking with Jack, the more I realized how cute he actually was. I mean it took all of my willpower not to get lost in his chocolatey brown eyes or get dazed by his picture perfect smile.

He looked over at Jerry, Eddie, and Milton , smiled, then said "You know what? I think I'm gonna join the Wasabi Warriors."

This surprised me but I just said, "Suit yourself. And prepare to be dominated at the match coming up on Friday."

I smiled as he smirked, and said, "We'll see about that." Then we both went back to our tables.


	2. The Match

**Chapter 2 The Match**

**I just wanted to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews and will update again when I get at least 15-20. Hopefully that means I can update daily cuz my mind is overflowing with ideas for this, but I don't wanna make the chapters too long. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Jack's POV**

After the final bell of the day rang, I went to my locker and filled my bag with stuff I needed to do my homework, then went outside and met up with the guys.

"Hey Jack" they all said simultaneously.

"Hey" I responded simply.

"Ready to go enroll at the Wasabi Dojo?" Milton asked.

"Yup. I'm pretty excited, too because I can't wait to face Kim on Friday, just to prove I'm better then her." I said with a smirk.

The guys laughed and we started walking towards the mall while getting to know each other better.

**Jerry's POV**

We finally got to the dojo and we walked in to see Rudy practicing some moves on a practice dummy.

"Hey Rudy" Eddie, Milton, and I all said simultaneously.

Rudy turned around and said, "Hey...who's this?" as he pointed at Jack.

"Oh this is Jack. He's new in town and he's like a master at karate yo!"

"Hi. I was kind of hoping I could join the dojo." Jack said while shaking Rudy's hand.

"Of course! We're always looking for new students! By the way I'm Rudy, the sensei."

"Cool. For no apparent reason would I be able to compete in the match against the Black Dragons this Friday?" Jack asked with a weird tone in his voice.

Rudy said, "Well if you're as good as Jerry says you are, I don't see why not."

Jack said "Aw cool! Thanks man!" as he pulled rudy into a bro hug.

That Friday

**Kim's POV**

It was finally Friday! I had been looking forward to this Friday all week ever since I had the conversation with Jack about how I was going to dominate him.

It was lunch time and since I was done eating and Jack was up getting some napkins, I decided to talk to him.

I walked up to him and said, "Hey Jack"

"Hey Kim"

"You ready for later?"

"Definitely. Oh and don't worry, I'll go easy on you." as he said that he smirked and walked away.

As he walked away I yelled, "In your dreams Jack Anderson! In your dreams!"

At the Match

**Rudy's POV**

The match was just beginning. Eddie was up first against the white belt of the Black Dragons.

They bowed and began sparring. Eddie threw a punch and hit the Black Dragon in his chest, but he quickly recovered and threw a kick at Eddie.

He hit Eddie dead in the stomach and he rolled out of the box and the Black Dragons won the first round.

Eddie walked back over to us slowly slightly bending over because of the pain. When he finally made it over to us I patted his back and said,"It's alright Eddie, you did good."

"Thanks."

Now it was Milton's turn. Since he was a yellow belt, he faced another yellow belt from the Black Dragons.

They bowed and the match began.

A few punches and kicks were thrown, but Milton ended up winning with a kick to the guy's chest as he was recovering from Milton previously punching him in the stomach.

Milton practically ran over to us with a mile wide grin across his face.

Him and Jack did their handshake as Jack congratulated him on his victory.

Next it was Jerry' turn. He was also a yellow belt, so he faced a different yellow belt from the Black Dragons.

Since Jerry was the best student before Jack arrived, it was a pretty evenly fought round. After a good 5 minutes of going back and forth hitting each other, Jerry blocked a very powerful kick.

This caused both him and the Black Dragon to step out of the box.

Even though it was a draw, we still told Jerry he did a good job and stuff like that.

Now the score was tied and it was all up to Jack.

**Kim's POV**

It was finally my turn to face Jack for the winning point.

I was drinking some water before that fight began when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Jack with a kind of evil grin on his face.

He said, "So you ready to get your butt kicked?"

"If I were you, I'd be worried about how much the hospital bill will cost." I said with a smirk grin.

This earned a chuckle from him. This was the first time I heard even the slightest laugh from him and I realized his laugh was absolutely adorable.

Wait...what am I saying? I cannot be falling for the guy who I'm about to beat up...can I?

**Jack's POV**

After I chuckled at Kim's remark, it seemed as though she got dazed and when she realized she was staring directly at me, she quickly turned away and slightly blushed.

She looked so cute when she blushed.

Wait a second...I am not falling for the girl I'm about to fight, am I?

Anyway, we walked over to the mat and bowed to each other. Right after I took my fighting stance before the ref told us to start, I felt a sharp pain shoot up my left leg.

I cried out and immediately grabbed my leg and fell to the ground. Rudy and the guys all yelled out "Jack!" and came running over to me.

I was really focussed on the pain in my leg, but I kind of heard what sounded like Kim yelling at Frank.

**Kim's POV**

We had just taken our fighting stances when I saw Frank start walking up behind Jack.

I was confused, but then realized what he was planning.

Before I had a chance to stop him, he kicked Jack as hard as he possibly could in his left leg.

Jack cried out and fell to the ground in pain. Although I honestly wanted to run to his side, I didn't considering that would be a little awkward.

I pulled Frank to the side and yelled at him, "What was that about?!"

"What?"

"Don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about! I just watched you kick Jack!"

"So? Now we're guaranteed the win."

"I don't think so Frank." And with that I marched over to Ty and said straight to his face, "You're all just a bunch of stupid, weak, cheaters! So you know what? I QUIT!"

After that I told the ref the Black Dragons didn't have a black belt to compete against Jack so he won by default. Then I practically ran over to Jack to see if he was ok.


	3. The New Dojo

**Chapter 3 The New Dojo**

**Hey everyone! I'd just like to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews and to all the people who started following the story. BTW I apologize for my story saying 'completed' I thought that I had changed it. Anyway, I'm pretty sure I fixed it now and don't worry, this story won't be ending for a while.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Jack's POV**

As I was laying there on the ground trying my hardest not to burst out in tears, I heard footsteps approaching me and right after that, Kim was at my side with worry written all over her face.

"Jack! Are you ok?" she asked, worry in her voice.

I couldn't bring myself to speak, so I just shook my head no.

"Kim, could you go call and ambulance?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah, be right back."

"Thanks."

A few seconds later Kim returned and said,"They said they'll be here within 5 minutes."

As if on cue, I heard sirens coming towards us, slowly getting louder.

I don't remember blacking out, but it's just hard to remember anything after being put in the ambulance.

**Kim's POV**

After the paramedics rolled Jack into the ambulance, I was about to go in, but one of them stopped me.

"Are you family?" he asked.

I hesitated then eventually said, "No, but I'm his girlfriend."

He nodded and only I was allowed in the ambulance while all the other Wasabi Warriors had to ride with Rudy.

"Hahaha" I thought.

We finally arrived at the hospital and they started rolling Jack into one of the rooms as I began to follow, but was stopped.

"Sorry Miss, you're gonna have to wait until after we determine what the problem is."

I nodded and the doctor turned away, but as they rolled Jack pass me, I swear I saw a couple tears streaming down his face.

That made me realize how much pain he was in. I hate to say it, but I think that my heart literally broke when I saw Jack Anderson, the tough one who's not afraid of anything, cry.

Maybe I do have a crush on him...

"_No Kim. Think about what you're saying! You guys are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less."_

**Eddie's POV**

We finally arrived at the hospital and walked, well ran, into the waiting room to see Kim staring down a hallway.

We walked over and Kim turned around and said, "He's down this hallway, 3rd door on the right. But we can't go see him yet." with a depressed look on her face.

I think I was the only one that noticed, so I didn't say anything.

Hmmmmmm...why would Kim be depressed?

A couple hours later

**Kim's POV**

As we were waiting, I finally gained up enough courage to ask Rudy something.

"Hey Rudy?"

"Yeah Kim?"

"Would I be able to join the Wasabi Warriors?"

"I thought you were with the Black Dragons?"

"I was, but after what Frank did, I realized they were all just a bunch of jerks and I'd rather be with my friends."

Rudy smiled and said,"Sure Kim."

I smiled back and said "Thanks" just as the doctor from earlier came into the room.

We all stood up and gave him an eager look.

"I assume you're all here for Jack Anderson?"

We all nodded.

"Well I have good news. When he was kicked, the person who kicked him hit a joint and a central nerve, which is why he was in so much pain. He just needs to ice it for a couple hours and he should be fine. You know the routine, right? You know, for icing and injury?"

Milton spoke up and said, "Yup! 15 minutes on, 15 minutes off."

"Good. He should be able to leave by around 8pm as long as an adult can sign him out."

Rudy said, "I'll be able to do that."

"Great! He's right this way" the doctor said as he showed us where to go wit his arm/hand. Although, I already knew.

**Milton's POV**

We all practically ran down the hallway to Jack's room.

After opening the door and fighting about who would g in first, we all stood around his bed.

Jerry and Kim were on the right side, Rudy was at the end, and Eddie and I were on the left side.

"Hey guys" Jack said with a little bit of rasp in his voice.

"Hey" we all responded simultaneously.

"So, when can I get out of this place?"

We all chuckled slightly, even when he was in pain he was still the same old Jack.

"The doctor said by 8 tonight" Eddie said.

Jack just sighed and said,"That's way too long" dragging out the 'way'.

We all chuckled and sat down and just talked while Jack iced his leg until he could leave.

**Jack's POV**

We all loaded up in Rudy's van and he started dropping us all off at home.

Eventually only me and Kim were left. Apparently we both noticed this and looked at each other at the same time.

I thought about leaning in and kissing her...

"_Wait, what? I can't kiss my friend! That's just plain weird, right?"_

I guess I got lost in my thoughts because Kim was waving her hand in front of my face saying, "Jack?"

I finally snapped out of my thoughts and blushed a deep red and apologized.

Kim just laughed. Oh the laugh of hers that she could probably hypnotize me with if she wanted to.

Just then Rudy pulled up in between my house and another house. I said thanks to Rudy for driving me home and got out of the car, slightly limping because my leg still kind of hurt.

I walked around to the other side of the van (since I was sitting in the back passenger side) to see Kim getting out of the van.

I gave her a confused look and asked, "Why are you getting out?"

"Uh, maybe because I live right there?" she said pointing to the house right next door to mine.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked then realized how stupid that sounded.

"Um yeah I'm pretty sure I know where I live Jack." she chuckled.

I blushed a little and rubbed the back of my neck. Then I said, "Well, see you tomorrow at the dojo?"

Kim shot a happy, but at the same time confused look, then said, "Yea...wait how'd you know I joined your dojo?"

"Rudy told me" I said as I went to gesture towards him, then realized he was long gone.

"Anyway, goodnight."

"Night" she responded simply, then we went our separate ways.


	4. The First Time Part 1

**Chapter 4 The First Time Part 1**

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all my fans and all the awesome reviews. I have decided I'm only posting up to chapter 5 until I get at least 20 reviews. So if you wanna find out what happens (it's gonna be a cliffy) I suggest getting your friends to read it and review or write as many reviews as you can! Anyway, this is my first 2 parter so I hope you like it. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Kim's POV**

It was Monday and everyone was at the dojo practicing. Jack's leg was almost completely back to normal, but I still took it easy on him just a little bit because I didn't want to hurt him.

Although, I didn't tell him :).

I was obviously sparring with Jack, Eddie with Milton, and Jerry was going to face whoever won between Eddie and Milton.

Jack was about to win when Rudy burst out of his office really excited, yet nervous. , yelling , "Guys! Come here! I've got exciting news!" Jack got distracted and I took the chance to flip him and pinned him down with my foot.

I leaned down a little, smiled, and said, "I win."

I then helped him up as everyone gathered around Rudy.

Rudy said, "Ok, so Ty didn't wasn't happy with the loss by default, so he wants to have a rematch sometime soon."

I instinctively looked over at Jack whose face showed excitement and anger, but also fear.

**Jack's POV**

After Rudy told us we would be having a rematch with the Black Dragons, I was excited to finally get my chance to fight them, angry about how they cheated, and terrified it would happen again.

"Alright guys. That was all I had to tell you, so you can go back to practicing." Rudy said, then walked into his office.

I turned around slowly while the guys went back to sparring and sat on the mats in the corner.

Kim came over to me, concern written all over her face and sat next to me.

"You ok?"

"I honestly don't know..."

"You know you can beat them. You can beat them up really bad and really easily." she said with a slight smile.

I laughed at her remark and said, "Well someone sounds a little hypocritical."

"And your point is?"

"Tushay."

**Kim's POV**

We both laughed when a thought crossed my mind: Rudy never told us when the match would be. I told Jack I would be right back and he nodded and started punching a practice dummy.

I knocked on Rudy's office door and heard him yell, "Come in!"

I walked in and he said, "Oh hey Kim, what's up?"

"I was just wondering when the match would be."

"Oh I think Ty said this Saturday."

"Ok, thanks Rudy."

"No problem."

And with that I left his office and told Jack we were gonna practice after school everyday all week because the match was on Saturday.

He sighed and whined, "But mommy, I don't wanna practice that hard!"

I laughed and said, "Too bad" and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

Oh how I had the urge to kiss this boy.

Friday At School

**Jack's POV**

We were in science and we got to partner up and work on a packet.

Before I knew it, Kim was by my side already opening the textbook.

"So, you ready for tomorrow? You know, considering it's your first time facing your old dojo?"

"Yes Jack, as a matter of fact I am. I can't wait to kick their butts after what th-"

She stopped suddenly and blushed a deep red as I gave her a confused look.

"What were you gonna say?"

**Kim's POV**

I realized I almost admitted to Jack that I had a major crush on him by almost saying how pissed I was that the Black Dragons had hurt him.

I stopped dead in my tracks and knew for a fact I was blushing...a lot.

Jack asked me, "What were you gonna say?"

I didn't really have a response, so I just acted as if it never happened and started asking questions about the packet.

Jack shot me another confused look, then smirked and continued on with the packet.

After School

Jack met me at my locker after the last period of the day and apologized saying that he couldn't walk with me to the dojo today.

"How come?"

"My Mom just called and said she wanted to do something with me before she left for a business trip."

"Oh" I said a little disappointed.

"I'll text you when I'm on my way to the dojo though, ok?"

"Ok"

**Jack's POV**

I felt really bad not being able to walk to the dojo with her, but I wanted to see my Mom before she left.

Before I walked away, I desperately wanted to give her a peck on the cheek, especially because of how disappointed she looked.

After a good minute of arguing with myself whether or not to peck her cheek, I finally decided not to and just waved goodbye.

"_I should've kissed her. I know she feels the same way, doesn't she? No, and neither do you. You guys are best friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend. Get it together man."_

I practically argued with myself the whole way to my house.

How come Kim is the only one that has the ability to make me do this?


	5. The First Time Part 2

**Chapter 4 The First Time Part 2**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! We're getting closer to my goal of 20 reviews before chapter 6 goes up. Which reminds me, this is the second part, but it won't be the end of what's going to happen. I also won't post the result of the cliffy until I get at least 20 reviews. So...ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**BTW this chapter might be a little longer than usual :)**

**Kim's POV**

I was on my way to the dojo, unfortunately alone, just thinking about things like school and especially Jack. Just then something hit me.

I don't mean like a thought, something literally hit me in my lower back.

It hurt a lot so I cried out a little and grabbed my back. Then, I spun around with pain showing on my face to see...a bunch of clowns?

Confusion immediately crossed my face and I looked down to see a decent sized rock that I guessed was what had hit my back.

I looked back at the...clowns...and asked angrily, "What the hell?!"

Then, a voice I wished I hadn't heard said, "Oh, don't worry Kim. It's only just begun."

"FRANK?!"

"Look at who's gotten smarter." Frank said with a smug grin.

"What do you want?"

"Revenge."

Just after he said that I don't know why, but I was suddenly terrified. I knew I could easily beat all the Black Dragons up on my own, but for some reason, I just turned and ran.

The dojo was still 2 miles away, so I went to the only other place I could think of at the time: Jack's house.

I risked glancing back to see Frank and his crew slowly getting closer to me.

I soon regretted glancing back for so long because by the time I turned around, I was already tripping over a garbage can. I fell flat on my face and quickly rolled over and started backing up as Frank jogged closer to me, closing the already small gap between us.

Just before he put a sweet smelling cloth to my mouth, I yelled out Jack's name although I knew I was on my own.

Then, the world went dark.

**Jack's POV**

I finished up with my Mom around 4 and went right to the dojo.

When I got there, no one else was there so I texted everyone asking where they were.

Eddie replied him and the guys went to a movie that was about to start, but that Kim never showed.

My face dropped knowing that Kim could be in serious trouble.

Just as I was about to storm out of the dojo, I noticed a pink piece of paper taped to Kim's locker. I practically ran over to read it, but I after I did, I swear my heart broke into a million pieces.

"_Hello Jack. Bet you thought you would get away with beating me up and embarrassing me like that didn't you? Well, you thought wrong and now your girlfriend is gonna have to pay for not only her mistake, but your mistake, too. Unless...you'd be willing to do ANYTHING to save her." _

_-You know who_

I dropped my stuff and sprinted to the Black Dragon dojo, all the while tears were streaming down my face.

I obviously tried to fight it, but lost the battle.

When I saw the dojo, I forced myself to stop crying and burst through the door.

The place was empty. It was as dead as school on summer vacation.

Then I remembered that Kim had said something about a supplies warehouse the Black Dragons had and took off to where she said it was.

I just prayed that they hadn't hurt her.

**Kim's POV**

I slowly woke up in a big and dark building. There were only a few lights near the doors and along the walls. I realized my hands were tied above my head really tight and there was cloth duct taped in my mouth.

I started trying to scream "Help!" but it only came out as a quiet mumble. I didn't give up trying until I felt a hard slap across my face and looked over to see Frank.

"Good morning Kimberly"

I was disgusted at the use of my actual first name.

"Your boyfriend should be here soon to save you. Or should I say try and save you." as he said the last part, he gestured towards the other Black Dragons all dressed as clowns and I finally connected the dots.

Jack is terrified of clowns. I don't mean like how I'm terrified of heights ( I can deal with them, if I'm with certain people). Jack is absolutely terrified of clowns.

Wait...did he call Jack my boyfriend?

"_Oh I only wish...NO YOU DON'T KIM! You guys are just friends. Move on."_

**Jack's POV**

I finally arrived at the place Kim called the supply warehouse for the black Dragons. I took a minute to catch my breath, then busted through the door.

It was really dark, so I stopped after only a few steps, expecting there to be a trap and got into my fighting stance.

Then, a light in the corner came on to reveal Kim being held up by her arms.

I got out of my fighting stance and went to walk over to her.

She started screaming, although it was muffled by her gag, and I started jogging towards her.

Then, a bunch of lights turned on and I fell backwards onto the ground.

I was surrounded by clowns. My worst fear and somehow Frank found out what it was.

I just layed there on the verge of screaming and crying, but forced myself not to.

I just couldn't bring myself to get up and fight. One of the clowns forced me up and I was frozen with terror.

"Tie him up next to Kimberly" I knew it was Frank just by the sound of his voice.

I as practically forced over near Kim, considering the fact I was literally frozen with fear, and was tied up just as she was facing her.

Frank told his crew to gag me too. I just stared into Kim's eyes with a look that I hoped said I'm sorry instead of showing how terrified I was.

Although she wasn't afraid to show me how scared she was. It was written all over her face.

I have no idea how we're going to get out of this, or if we are.

All I could think was, "We are officially screwed."

**I know, I know. You wanna know if they're gonna escape or not. Wanna find out quicker? REVIEW! BTW here's a little tip: the more reveiws I get the faster I update...remember that.**


	6. Escape?

**Chapter 6 Escape?**

**Congrats to reaching 20 reviews! I've made you wait long enough but from now on I won't post the new chapter until I get 10-15 reviews. I'm sure you all want to find out what happens, so here we go. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Kim's POV**

Jack looked into my eyes with a look that kind of said I'm sorry, but mainly showed complete and utter terror. I couldn't tell if it was because we were surrounded by clowns or we were both tied up completely defenseless, or both.

There was a pretty long awkward silence, when Frank finally spoke.

"Now that everyone has arrived, we can start our little party." he said with an evil grin.

He stepped in between me and Jack facing me and said, "Let's start with our little Kimberly.

I was terrified of what he was going to do as Jack immediately started to protest through his gag.

"Hold him back. I don't really feel like getting kicked."

Some of the Black Dragons held Jack back as Frank turned his attention back to me.

"How bout we start we this..." and he punched me really hard in the gut. Jack yelled and I hunched over as much as I could in pain.

"Then this" and he slapped me across the face pretty hard. I almost shed a few tears, but was determined not to cry in front of Frank.

"And this" and he kicked me in the chest, which really hurt and earned a yell from me and Jack. I think I also shed a few tears.

"And finally this." and he punched me dead in my eye which caused me to really start crying.

This just proved I had a major crush on Jack because all I wanted right now was to be wrapped in his arms. I'm not even going to deny it anymore.  
I have a huge crush on Jack Anderson.

This just hurt me even more afraid of what Frank would do to him.

**Jack's POV**

Seeing Frank hurt my...I mean Kim...so harshly really pissed me off. At the same time it killed me inside.

When Frank finally finished hurting Kim, I was glad it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but then he turned to me.

For the first and definitely last time, Frank scared me.

I was completely defenseless and he was extremely pissed at me for embarrassing him in front of most of our grade.

He didn't say a word to me like he did to Kim. He just started punching and kicking me all over really quickly.

I didn't even have time to let the pain from one blow sink in before receiving another.

For about a full 2-3 minutes, Kim was screaming and crying, Frank was taking all his anger out on me, and I swear I was crying.

He finally stopped and cut the rope holding me up as I crashed to the ground.

Then, he re-tied my hands in front of me and pulled me to the center of the building.

The other Black Dragons wheeled out...a cafeteria table? Then, he yelled at me to stand up, which I did.

"I'm going to do to you what you did to me, Jackson Anderson."

I ripped the tape of my mouth and spit out the cloth, along with some blood, and yelled "MY NAME IS JACK, NOT JACKSON!"

"Whatever. Either way, this is how my revenge will end." Frank said as he started walking towards me.

He went to grab my wrist, but I grabbed his instead.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Then I flipped Frank hard on his back and he laid there groaning and holding his back.

The rest of the Black Dragons came at me and since I was so determined to escape, I took them all out within a minute.

Now, they all laid there either unconscious or in too much pain to get up. I went over to Frank and said, "No one hurts my Kimmy." then kicked him in the head, knocking him out, not even caring what I had just said.

Then I took his knife, cut the rope holding my hands together and examined the marks it left on my wrists. They were pretty bad.

I ran over to Kim to cut her loose so we could get out of this hell hole.

**Kim's POV**

I slowly stopped crying as Jack beat up all the Black Dragons and ran over to me.

I truly was impressed and proud that he was able to do that with all the pain and the fact that they were dressed as clowns.

He faced his worst fear to save me. How sweet.

After he reached me, he cut the rope from around my wrists and caught me before I fell to the ground (I was still in a lot of pain). He carefully took the tape off my mouth and said, "Kimmy, are you ok?"

"I think so." I replied, not even caring that he called me Kimmy.

"What happened?"

I tried to respond, but ending up breaking down in tears. Jack pulled me into a tight hug as I cried into his chest. I swear I felt my right shoulder getting a little wet, but didn't say anything about it.

After a minute or so, Jack said "We should probably leave before they wake up and regain their strength."

I just nodded and he picked me up bridal style, although he winced a little, and carried me back to our dojo.  
When we walked in, there was nobody there so we figured that the guys had went to eat after the movie since we had been gone for at least 2 hours. Then again, they didn't say what movie they were seeing so it could be a long one...

He layed me on the stack of mats being careful not to hurt me, then went to open his locker.

I slowly sat up to see him slowly take his shirt off, although he still cringed from the pain and started inspecting his injuries.

Just then I realized how badly Frank hurt him.

Practically his entire arms were bruised and a good portion of his torso. He looked himself over and gently touched a big blackish-bluish-yellowish bruise on his chest and quickly pulled away.

He looked over at me and I could see the tears welling up in his eyes and I could tell he was trying really hard not to let them all loose.

Normally I would get dazed by his muscular shirtless torso, but instead I jumped off the mats (considering the fact my injuries weren't that bad) and jogged over to him.

I pulled him into a tight hug and said, "It's ok, I won't tell." He understood completely and let it all loose.

I just rubbed his head with one hand and held him tight with the other.

After a good 5 minutes he finally pulled away and we looked deep into each other's eyes, his slightly red from crying.

**Jack's POV**

I whispered "Thank you" and Kim responded with a smile and "No problem."

"Hey, don't go stealing my catch phrase."

We both laughed slightly as I wrapped my arms around her waist and she moved her hands from being on my shoulders to around my neck.

At first, we were both hesitant, but then we both started leaning in.

"_OH MY GOD! I'm going to kiss the gorgeous Kim Crawford!" _was all I could think.

**Kim's POV**

"_Is this really happening? Am I really going to kiss Jack Anderson? The hottest guy in school?" _were the only things running through my mind.

Our lips were just centimeters apart when...

**HAHA! I know I'm so evil leaving you with a HUGE cliffhanger. I want at least 10-15 reviews and the next chapter will go up.**  
**R**  
**E**  
**V**  
**I**  
**E**  
**W**  
**!**


	7. Awkwardness

**Chapter 7 Awkwardness**

**Hey everyone! I know a majority of you won't read this because you want to see the result of the cliff hanger. Sorry about the delay, it said I had 27 reviews, but when I went through and counted, there were 34. I think it only counts people with actual accounts...anyway ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN *LIFE OF PI* OR *TAKEN 2***

**Kim's POV**

Our lips were just centimeters apart when the bell rang signalling the front door had been opened.

Jack grabbed his shirt and bolted for the guys locker room as I did the same (minus the *grabbing the shirt* part and I went into the girls room, not the guys).

After I got in the locker room, I leaned back on the wall and sunk down. I just thought about how I almost kissed Jack.

I was so excited because this meant for sure that he felt the same way.

Maybe we can hang out after practice...we'll see.

I got up and looked in the mirror to see my eye completely black and blue from Frank punching me.

"_I will get him back for this." _I thought.

Then, I realized I didn't have any of my stuff to get ready, so I put my ear up against the door and waited until it sounded like the guys went in the locker room.

I peeked my head out to see the dojo empty, ran out to my locker, grabbed my stuff, then ran back in and got ready.

It was gonna be a pretty tough job to try and cover my eye up. I am going to need a lot of makeup.

**Jack's POV**

After I got in the guys locker room, I splashed my face with water, which luckily I didn't have any cuts or bruises on, and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked horrible.

My hair was a mess, half my arms were bruised, my right side had a huge red mark on it that stung when I touched it, there was a giant bruise on my chest, and my stomach was covered with cuts and bruises.

"_Damn, Frank can do a lot of damage when he has his mind set." _I thought.

Then, I heard the guys coming and quickly ran into a stall and locked the door.

I realized I didn't have any of my stuff when I heard the guys arguing about which movie to see next.

"Life of Pilooks swasome (combo of sweet and awesome) though dude! I mean, what's not cool about some guy and a tiger being best bros!?" Jerry said.

"It does look cool, but a lot of my other friends have seen Taken 2and said it was amazing. So I think we should go see that." Eddie said.

Milton yelled, "Hey Jack, you in here?"

"Yeah" I responded softly.

I saw a pair of shoes appear on the other side of the stall I had locked myself in and knew it was Milton. He knocked and asked, "You almost done in there? I want your opinion on what movie to see next."

"I'll be out soon." I said.

"Hey, did you find Kim?" Eddie asked.

A few tears startfound their way down my face remembering what had happened, but I responded with ,"Yeah." trying to hide the sadness in my voice as I forced the tears to go away.

Apparently I failed.

"Dude, you ok? You sound sad or something." Jerry said.

I just gave up on trying to hide it and said, "No, no I'm not ok."

Now there were three pairs of shoes on the other side of the door and they were all banging on the door saying, "C'mon get out of there and talk to us!"

I didn't do anything, I just sat there.

**Kim's POV**

I came out of the locker room a good half hour later expecting to see the guys already out and practicing.

Instead, I saw an empty dojo and heard yelling from the guys room. I ran over and banged on the door asking if I could come in.

Eventually I heard someone yell "Yeah" and I busted through the door to see the guys banging on a bathroom stall, but no Jack.

I yelled "Guys!" three times getting louder each time until they finally stopped and there was silence.

"Where's Jack?" I asked, worry written all over my voice.

They all pointed to the stall they were previously banging on as I walked over and they backed up.

I knocked softly and said, "Jack?"

The door immediately busted open to all of our surprise and Jack practically fell into my arms.

At first I was surprised, but then I returned the favor and rubbed his back. It got kinda awkward when we all realized he didn't have his shirt on.

We finally separated and I moved to stand next to him as the guys gasped at the sight of his bruised body.

Jack had his hands in his pockets and was staring at the ground when he mumbled just loud enough for the guys to hear, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Then he left the locker room and about a minute later, came back with his stuff.

He just looked at me and I got the message and left.

Five minutes later, all the guys came out in silence, which was very unusual, and started practicing.

**Jack's POV**

I quickly changed and combed my hair out ignoring the pain just wanting to get out of this awkward situation.

The guys changed too, but in silence for the first time since...well just for the first time. Ever.

We all finished at the same time and walked out together in silence.

Eddie went against Milton as Jerry, Kim, and I worked on a practice dummy.

Rudy came out of his office and asked, "Hey guys, why is it so quiet out here? And Kim, how come you aren't sparring with Jack?"

We all looked at each other and just by facial expressions, they got the message not to say anything about me.

"We're just really focussing on being prepared for tomorrow and didn't want to hurt each other before the big rematch." I said.

**Kim's POV**

We all nodded in agreement as I thought, "_How can this boy lie so good?"_

Rudy smiled and nodded in agreement, then went back in his office as we all got back to practicing

At the end of practice, after we all got changed, I went over to Jack who was at his locker throwing a hoodie on so no one else saw his injuries.

"Since practice is over, wanna hang out?"

"I have a better idea." he said as we both closed our lockers and grabbed our stuff, Jack a little slower than me considering how bad his injuries are.

I gave him a confused look and he smiled.

"How about a date?"

**I know that you're all mad at me for not making them kiss...yet...but trust me, they will soon. I'm going to start making all my chapters more the length of the last chapter and this one. 10 reviews then the next chapter goes up! REVIEW!**


	8. The Date and Jack's Family

**Chapter 8 The Date and Jack's Family**

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay, school just started up again (after Thanksgiving Break) and I haven't had much time to write. Thanks for all the great reviews, but one said that Jack seemed a little OOC. If anyone else feels this way, I'm sorry and I'll try to make him seem more like he does in the show. Anyway, here's the next chapter. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Jack's POV**

I finally gained up enough courage and decided to ask Kim out on a date.

"How about a date?"

She blushed a deep red, almost like an apple, and smiled as she said, "Yea, I'd like that."

I smiled and reached my hand out as she took a hold of it.

I decided that we could just go walk on the beach, then relax and watch the sunset.

We walked to the beach and found a shady spot where we set our stuff down. I took my hoodie off and threw it on the ground with our stuff since it was just me and Kim and I was kinda hot.

We started walking along the shoreline and talking about random stuff.

We talked about funny memories with the guys, we talked about school, karate.

Then, a topic that we hadn't really discussed at all popped up.

"You know, one time while I was at your house and you were getting dressed or something, your Mom said something about how you used to love doing karate with your sister."

I kind of hung my head down because I knew where this was going.

"How come I've never met your sister?"

I sighed and said, "Because...we don't know where she is."

**Kim's POV**

After Jack said that, I didn't really know how to react.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" I asked curiously.

He stopped walking and turned to me, looking straight into my eyes.

He said, "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. This is one of the few things that I haven't shared with anyone in Seaford. The only reason I'm telling you is because you're my best friend...maybe more." and smiled at the last part as I did the same.

"I swear I won't say a word to anyone."

He nodded and sat down as I did the same.

"About a year ago, we came here because my Mom was getting a job transfer a month later and we needed to buy a house. While we were here, we stayed in a hotel for like a week and one day my sister, Taylor, asked if she could go to the park."

I didn't say a word and just listened to him very intently.

"My Mom and Dad agreed, but their one condition was that I had to go with her." "Wait, I thought you said you never knew your Dad." I said questioningly. "Thats what I tell everyone so I don't have to explain this, and I'm getting to that. Anyways, I said that I'd go with her if we practiced a little bit of karate once we got their. She agreed with a smile and we went to the park and practiced. I had to go to the bathroom so she sat on a bench to wait for me. I came back out and she was gone."

Jack looked really depressed so I started rubbing his back and said, "I'm so sorry that happened."

He didn't do anything, he just continued on with his story. "I looked everywhere, asked everyone if they had seen anything. But nobody did, and she wasn't anywhere to be found. I called my parents and told the what happened and they were there within minutes. The FBI and local police were there within the next half hour. There were no leads, there never have been."

"We eventually had to leave Seaford for a while to go pack up our stuff for the move. My parents and I grew very far apart because I think they blamed me for not staying with her or paying more attention to her. My Dad took off 2 days after we got back home. Haven't seen or heard from him since."

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't know."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You were just curious and we're close enough that I'm comfortable sharing this with you. But the thing that makes it even harder is the fact that Taylor and I are twins."

I slightly gasped when he said that.

"Yeah, we were really close. I really miss her..."

We sat there in a kind of awkward silence for a while, then Jack finally spoke again.

**Jack's POV**

I finally said, "Hey, wanna go for a quick swim?"

Kim smiled and said, "Sure."

We got up and jogged back over to our stuff. I took my shirt off and threw it on the ground along with my phone and other valuables like my money.

Kim took her valuables out of her pockets as well then slid her flip-flops off as I took my socks and sneakers off.

Kim said, "Race you in!" then took off towards the water.

"Oh, it's on!" I yelled as I ran after her.

She beat me in, but when I caught up to her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around.

We both laughed and I threw her in the water as she screamed.

She surfaced and yelled with a smile, "Oh now you've done it!" as she lunged at me I couldn't move quickly enough and next thing I knew, we were both underwater smiling and laughing.

We eventually ran out of air and surface, but we stood on our knees (the water wasn't that deep).

After we caught our breath and our laughing died down, Kim said, "How is it that you're the only one that can do that and I don't feel the need to kill you?" with a smile.

I chuckled and said, "Maybe it's cause you have a huge crush on me." with a smirk.

She laughed, but didn't protest.

_Wait a second, Kim didn't protest when I said she had a huge crush on me...I have an idea._

Our laughter finally died down once again and we kind of just stared into each other's eyes as the sun slowly started to set.

I nervously said, "Hey Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you close you eyes for a sec? I have a surprise."

She gave me a weird look, but listened to me and closed her eyes.

I leaned forward until our lips finally met. At first, she was surprised, but then she kissed me back.

After about a minute, we separated each of us with a smile on our face.

"Best surprise in the world." was all she said before leaning towards me again and I leaned towards her.

In between breaths I said, "I thought you might like it."

We just sat there in the water, my hands on her waist her arms around my neck, making out for a while.

**Jerry's POV**

Eddie, Milton and I were gonna go walk in the water a little bit at the beach after we stopped at Falafel Phils.

We came around a big rock, but Eddie and Milton were arguing, again, about which movie to go see next.

As we came around the rock, I was the only one really paying attention. I saw something I never thought I would see.

Kim and Jack were already in the water, but they were making out.

I hit Eddie on the shoulder and her whipped around to face me and said, "What?" a little angry.

"Look." I said as I pointed to Jack and Kim.

Their mouths dropped like mine already had as we stared in surprise. It looked like a scene in a movie.

The sun was setting in the background and the water was very calm. It was the perfect kiss.

Milton said, "Guys, we should probably leave them alone." We all agreed and went home, but on the way we planned how we were gonna tease them about it.

**Kim's POV**

We finally stopped making out and got out of the water. We didn't have any towels and it was dark out now, and since I was wearing a short sleeved shirt, I was a little cold.

We gathered our stuff, but Jack left his hoodie off. We started walking home and Jack noticed me shivering.

"You cold?"

"A little."

"Here." he said as he draped his hoodie around me. I smiled and said, "Thanks."

"No problem" Jack said with a smile.

Before I knew it, we were at my front door.

"Thank you for the best date ever."

"Anytime." he said with a smile, then he kissed me on the cheek .

"Goodnight."

"Night." I said as I went inside and Jack turned and walked away.


	9. Rematches and Recovery

**Chapter 9 Rematches and Recovery**

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and we are FINALLY getting to the rematch! Anyway, someone asked what OOC means. It means Out Of Character. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Jack's POV**

I woke up on Saturday around 10:30am. I didn't get out of bed right away, I kind of just layed there for a while thinking about last night.

Kim Crawford and I finally kissed. I swear she is the love of my life.

Then, I remembered we had the rematch today at noon, so I got up and got ready.

I took a shower and got dressed. Then I brushed my teeth and hair and texted Kim, "Hey you ready?"

"I will be in a few. Come over in 5?"

"Sure."

Sure enough within 5 minutes she was knocking at my front door.

I grabbed 2 apples and my karate stuff, then opened the door.

We both smiled when we saw each other.

"Here's a little snack" I said as I handed her one of the apples as I bit into the other.

"You know me so well." she responded along with a quick kiss on my cheek.

I blushed and she laughed as I closed and locked the door.

As we walked to the dojo, we talked about whether or not we would tell the guys about us.

Kim said, "Well, I don't really like keeping secrets from them, but on the other hand they'll definitely tease us non-stop if we tell them."

After I finished chewing a bite of my apple, I responded with, "You're probably right, but then again maybe it's better we tell them the truth rather then they find out we were lying to them."

"That's also true..." she said with a look on her face that showed she was trying to decide what to do.

**Kim's POV**

After a few minutes of silence as I was considering the pros and cons of each choice.

"_If we tell them, they'll tease us for sure. But if we don't, then they could find out and be really hurt we lied to them."_

I was still deep in thought when I felt Jack's hand slide into mine. I looked down at our hands a little surprised at first, but then looked into his big chocolatey brown eyes and smiled.

He smiled back and said, "I honestly think we should just tell them. If you think about it, it's better than them finding out on their own. Sure they'll tease us, but I won't stop you from killing them."

I laughed at his comment and said, "You're right." with a smile.

Before I knew it we were at the dojo and it was 11:45 so we had to hurry up.

We walked in the door and Rudy practically ran up to us with a relieved look on his face.

"Thank God you're here! Hurry up and go ge- umm Jack what happened to your arms?" I

looked down at Jack's arms and realized we were still holding hands. I blushed a little and smiled, wondering how he would get out of this.

"Umm I fell down the stairs earlier and just got a few cuts and bruises, that's all." he said so calmly.

"_How can he lie so well?" _I asked myself.

"Oh, ok well you're ok to fight, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it doesn't really hurt anymore."

"Good. Now you 2 go get ready. You guys are up last, but Eddie's about to fight."

"Ok Rudy." we both said simultaneously.

As we were walking towards the locker rooms, the guys cut us off with smug looks on their faces.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked annoyed.

"Well if it isn't the love birds." Jerry said mockingly.

I felt myself blush and looked up at Jack to see him blushing too.

"I knew it!" Eddie practically yelled.

"Look guys it just happened last night and on the way here we decided to tell you. Kim and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend." Jack announced proudly, which made me slightly laugh.

"Well thank you for saving us the trouble of prying it out of you guys." Milton said jokingly.

"Well can we go get ready now?" I said slightly annoyed, then remembered I was still holding Jack's hand and let go slowly.

"Why of course lady love brid." Jerry said with a fake british accent.

As I walked by him, I 'accidentally' stomped on his foot as he cried out in pain.

"Don't call me that." I said with a mile wide grin across my face.

Jack and I laughed as we went into the locker rooms and got ready.

Their Turn To Fight

**Jack's POV**

Since Kim was a first degree black belt and I was a second degree black belt, she went before me.

Eddie had tied, Milton had won, and Jerry had lost, so once again, the score was all tied up.

Just before Kim walked onto the mat, I grabbed her arm and spun her around into a 30 second kiss on the lips.

When we separated, I whispered to her, "You can do this." and smiled as she smiled back.

She kissed me quickly one last time and said, "I know, but thanks anyway." then walked onto the mat and bowed.

Kim and her opponent got into their fighting stances. It was pretty obvious who would win, considering Kim was a black belt and the Black Dragons didn't have any black belts, so she was facing a red belt.

The match started and the red belt threw the first punch which Kim easily dodged and kicked the red belt in return.

It took a few seconds for the other guy to recover, but after he did, he tried to kick Kim and she caught his foot and threw him out of the sparring box.

The reff announced that Kim won and she ran back over to us and got a bunch of high fives from everyone and a hug from me.

Now it was my turn. I walked onto the mat and finally a Black Dragon walked onto the match.

I was facing a familiar red belt named Frank.

This was going to be easy, and I was going to enjoy this. I was going to beat him up bad and this fight wasn't going to end until I wanted it to.

The fight began and as usual, Frank threw the first kick which I easily dodged and immediately returned with a hard punch to the stomach.

Frank clutched his stomach in pain as I took the opportunity to flip him pretty hard and said, "That was for Kim. Now it's my turn." as I yanked him back up.

He slowly pulled his hand away from his stomach and said, "Listen Jack, I'm sorry I was just angry ok?"

"No, no it's not ok" was all I said before I kicked him in the leg, punched him in the chest, then did a 360 kick into his shoulder as he rolled out of the box and groaned in pain.

"That was from yours truly, Jack Anderson." I said with a smile.

Everyone ran over to me and gave me high fives and me and Jerry did our handshake. It was finally Kim's turn to congratulate me, but instead she gave me a big kiss on the lips.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and my hands went to her waist. It was a good minute before Jerry sad, "Hey lovey doveys! Hate to break up the love fest, but I'd prefer to keep my lunch.

**Kim's POV**

And the teasing had begun.

After Jerry said that, I could tell by the look on his face that he regretted it. I gave him a death glare and he took off with me right on his tail.

I chased him all over the mall until I finally cornered him in an alley near Falafel Phils.

"Kim, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! It was just a joke yo!" Jerry pleaded.

"Well then this will teach you not to mess with Kim Crawford." I said before lunging at him as he let out his girly scared scream.

I got him in an arm and leg lock as he pleaded for me to let him go.

This went on for a good 5 minutes before Jack, Milton, and Eddie finally found me.

They laughed at first, then Jack came over and pried me off of Jerry.

"Dude I feel sorry for you! Your girlfriend's crazy!" Jerry said as he got up slowly and groaned a little from the pain.

I was about to go after him again, but Jack held me back around my waist.

He whispered in my ear, "Not now, we'll get him together later at the sleepover."

I smiled then gave him a confused look and said, "What sleepover?"

"The one we're having tonight at my place." he responded with a smile as I smiled back at him.

**If you want anything special to happen at the sleepover, let me know in your review! Or pm me, whichever you prefer. REVIEW!**


	10. The Sleepover Part 1

**Chapter 10 The Sleepover Part 1**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, but I was waiting for a certain amount of reviews. As if to make matters worse, my internet crashed! My internet is obviously back up and I finally got 10 reviews. BTW I want 10 more for the next chapter. Thanks for all the ideas and reviews. Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own LMFAO, Sorry For Party Rocking (idk if it needs it, but just in case, Pepsi, The Hunger Games, Amityville Horror, or Sprite**

It was around 7:30pm and everyone was about to arrive for the sleepover.

**Jack's POV**

I was in the process of getting a bunch of chips and sodas out when I heard the front door open and close.

Only 2 people do that, my Mom and Kim. Considering the fact that my Mom had left on Friday and wouldn't be back until this coming Friday, it was obviously Kim.

"Hey Kimmy." I said as she turned the corner into my U-shaped kitchen.

"Hey Jackie." she replied with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Just the my phone started ringing and the song Sorry For Party Rocking by LMFAO started to play, AKA Jerry's ringtone.

"Could you get that? My arms are kind of full." I said referring to all the junk food in my arms.

Kim's response was her answering my phone and putting it on speaker.

"Hey Jack," I heard Jerry's voice say.

"Hey Jerry. You're on speakerphone and Kim's already here. Which reminds me, where are you guys? You were supposed to be here like a half hour ago." I said while starting to arrange some food and drinks on the counter.

"Yeah I know, dude. Sorry we got caught up with our girlfriends which is what I called to ask you about. Since Kim is gonna be there and you guys are dating, would it be alright if we bring our girlfriends?"

I looked at Kim and she just shrugged, so I said "I don't care."

"Whoo! You're the best yo! We'll all be there in 15." then the line went dead.

"Well, looks like our party of 5 just turned into a party of 8. Wanna help me set up the floor for everyone to sleep on?" asked Kim.

"Sure. By the way, were you gonna order pizza or something cuz I didn't eat dinner, my Mom was out and I didn't feel like cooking."

"Well my Mom left like a thousand bucks for the week for food and stuff, so I guess that would be fine." I said with a smile as she smiled back.

Kim quickly called and ordered a pizza and it arrived within 5 minutes. I paid the guy and we both ate 2 slices.

**Kim's POV**

Jack had finally finished laying out all the food and opened a can of Pepsi as he handed me a Sprite.

I opened it fairly quickly and took a sip then set it on the counter and went into the living room followed by Jack.

"I'll go get some pillows and blankets." Jack said as I plopped down on the couch.

"You do that." I said with a smirk on my face as he smiled back, then went up stairs.

I decided to get up and look through the shelves on both sides of the TV for any good movies we could watch later.

I ended up picking out The Hunger Games and Amityville Horror.

I set them down next to the TV as Jack came back down the stairs.

We covered the floor with enough blankets to make it feel like a bed and threw a bunch of pillows all over the place.

I went to throw one on the couch, but Jack got in the way and it hit him in the back of the head.

I pulled my hands up to cover my mouth, gasped, and then started laughing.

He slowly turned around, pillow in hand, and said, "Soon I'll be the 1 laughing!" as he hit me not to hard on my arm with the pillow.

"Oh no you didn't!" I yelled as I grabbed a pillow and hit him back.

This turned into a crazy pillow fight and we were both laughing like crazy.

I went to swing my arm to hit him and tripped over a pillow that had been recently thrown at me and fell into Jack.

We both fell to the ground, but it didn't hurt much considering how many blankets we layed down and the fact that I was on top of Jack.

We both smiled, looked into each other's eyes, and blushed.

We both leaned in until our lips finally met. Eventually Jack let go of the pillow he was holding and put his hands on my hips as I propped myself up on my elbows.

After about five minutes, Jack asked for permission to enter and I immediately opened my mouth.

**Jack's POV**

After Kim granted me permission to enter her mouth, I explored every crack and crevice there was.

We were finally forced to stop when there was a knock on the door.

We hesitantly separated each of us with a smile on our faces.

Kim rolled off me while I went to open the door.

It was the guys and their girlfriends.

"Yo Jack what it do?" Jerry said as we did our handshake, then they all walked through the door.

"Nothing, just finished setting up." I said while I winked at Kim.

She blushed and bit her lower lip.

"_Oh she looks so cute when she does that."_ I thought as I closed the door.

We sat in what I guess you could call a circle, minus the fact that some of us were on the floor and some of us were on the couch.

Jerry sat next to Grace in front of the TV on the ground, except they were facing the couch.

Milton and Julie sat next to each other facing the other couch (1 couch is facing the TV while the other is on the right side if you're sitting on the couch facing the TV creating an 'L' shape with a table in the corner and on each end.)

Eddie and Stacey were sitting on the couch facing Milton and Julie.

I was sitting on the couch facing Jerry while Kim was laying down with her head in my lap as I played with her hair.

There was an awkward silence, but I finally spoke up and said, "Soooooooo, what do you guys wanna do?"

"How about we play truth or dare?" Eddie suggested.

"Ok." we simultaneously.

"Cool, I'll start. Jerry, truth or dare?" Eddie said.

"Ummmm dare yo!" Jerry said excitedly.

Eddie took a minute to think, then his face lit up. "Ok, I dare you to switch your overshirt with Grace!"

Jerry and Grace looked at each other, then they both took off their overshirts and switched.

Jerry's face turned beat red because Grace had been wearing a bright pink t-shirt with a huge butterfly on it.

Although Grace looked fine considering Jerry had been wearing a plain red shirt.

"Alright yo now it's my turn! Milton, truth or dare?" Jerry said.

"Truth" Milton said simply.

"Name the badest thing you've ever done." Jerry said evilly.

"But I've never done anything bad!"

"Oh c'mon dude, you had to of done something bad in your life."

"Fine! One time, I forgot to do my homework and I lied to the teacher and said I never got the paper for it."

**Kim's POV**

I was laying on Jack while he was playing with my hair and we were both listening/watching the game.

After we heard Milton's answer, we all just stared at him.

"That's seriously the worst thing you've ever done?" I asked.

"Yup."

After a good 10 seconds, everyone except Milton died out laughing.

"What? Doing bad things goes against everything I believe in!" Milton said defensively.

"Well you certainly don't believe in living life to the fullest." Jack said.

Milton crossed his arms as our laughing died down and said, "Eddie, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Eddie said a little hesitant.

"I dare you to eat something out of Jack's fridge of Stacey's choice." Milton said with a grin.

Stacey and Eddie got up and Stacey pulled him into the kitchen.

She pulled something out of the fridge that looked like month old chili.

"Uh, I don't know if he should eat that. It's like a week old." Jack said.

"I don't care, Milton said it was my choice. If he's man enough, he can take 1 measly little bite of week old chili."

Jack shrugged his shoulders and said, "if you say so."

Stacey gave Eddie a spoon and it took a good minute, but he finally ate a bite of the chili, then made a beeline for the bathroom.

Stacey came back over to us slowly with a confused look on her face and said, "I've eaten week old chili before and that didn't happen to me."

"Well that's because that wasn't chili. It was potato soup, but it kind of went bad obviously."

"Oh...oops"

Eddie finally came back and grabbed a soda on his way into the living room. After he chugged it, he burped, the said, "Jack, truth or dare?"

"Uhhh dare."

"Ok I dare you to-" Eddie got cut off by the phone ringing.

"Hold on a sec, let me get that. But I don't know who it could be, it's like 9. Who would be calling me?" Jack said while I sat up so he could reach the phone.

He put it on speaker and said "Hello?"

"Hi is this Jack Anderson?"

"Yeah, why?" Jack said a little confused.

"I have very good news." the man on the other end of the line said happily.

Jack looked at all of us with a confused look on his face as we all returned the favor.

"We found your sister."

**10 reviews later and I'll post the next chapter! REVIEW! BTW I'd like to thank the guest ****naga** **for participating in the ending idea of this chapter.**


	11. The Sleepover Part 2

**Chapter 11 The Sleepover Part 2**

**Hey everyone! I know I didn't get the 10 reviews I asked for, but it seems like all the readers that were reviewing before disappeared. It kind of disappointed me, but I have decided that from now on I will try to post daily no matter how many reviews I get unless it's a cliffhanger. Although I would still appreciate it alot if you guys would review. Alright, I'm done talking now. Enjoy and review!**

**BTW I found out that Seaford. California is a real place! Who knew! This chapter might also be a little long, but more is merrier right?**

**Jack's POV**

I honestly thought this was some kind of sick joke, but I didn't tell anyone other than Kim and she was right next to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's right Jack. This is Chief Steven Robertson of the NYPD and we found your sister."

I was feeling so many different emotions right now. I was overjoyed, angry, scared, nervous, and so many other things.

I looked at Kim with tears in my eyes (tears of joy obviously) and she grabbed my hand.

I looked at the guys and their girlfriends and they all shot me a confused glance as I realized I hadn't told them about Taylor.

I whispered "I'll explain later ." as a tear streamed down my face.

They nodded as the chief said, "Um Jack? You still there?"

Just then I remembered that I was still on the phone and replied with "Yeah, I'm here, but why are you calling from New York? And how did you find her? And is she alright? And does our mother and father know? And-" he cut me off.

"Whoa there cowboy, slow down. So many questions for such a young boy. I'm calling from New York because that's where we found her. I'll explain how we found her when we get there. She's...ok I guess you could say. Your mother does know and is catching the next flight home, but we can't seem to find a trace from your father that isn't from over a year ago."

I sighed in disappointment about my father as another tear streamed down my face, partially from joy and now partially from sadness.

With her free hand, Kim made me lift my head up to face her as she wiped away my tears and smiled.

I turned back to face the phone in my lap and said, "Wait, what do you mean she's ok?" I asked holding back tears while praying that it wasn't anything too serious.

"Well Jack, I'll give it to ya straight. She is badly bruised and has cuts everywhere. It appears as though she was repeatedly abused, physically and sexually. She has only said one word since we found her, then she fell asleep and hasn't woken up yet."

"What did she say?"

"Your name."

That did it for me. I couldn't believe after a whole year she still remembered me, after everything she had gone through. I let the tears start coming as I handed Kim the phone and got up and went to my room so I could process what was happening.

I was finally going to see my sister, and best friend, again after over an entire year.

**Kim's POV**

After Jack left the guys and their girlfriends went to follow, but I shot them a look that said, "He wants to be alone for a while." and they all sat back down.

I spoke into the phone and said, "Hello, this is Kim, Jack's girlfriend. Earlier you said you would tell him how you found her when you got here. What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, some other members of the squad along with myself and obviously Taylor are on our way to Seaford right now in the team's private jet. You know, for occasions like this."

"Oh ok, when will you arrive?"

"We should arrive in Seaford around 8am tomorrow, but then it's an hour drive to the hospital, but she has already been treated."

"Ok, we can't wait and we'll see you then. Goodbye and thank you."

"Your welcome and we'll see you tomorrow." were the last words spoken before the line went dead.

Everyone stared at me as I put the phone back on the charger. After I did so, Grace was the first to speak.

"Ok, now spill it."

I told them everything Jack had told me and when I finished, all their mouths were wide open and the girls, and Milton, had tears in their eyes.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Jerry asked a little hurt in his voice.

"He always blamed himself for her disappearance."

"But why? It's not like he saw it and didn't do anything."

"He blamed himself because he thought that his parents blamed him. That's why you really never see him with his mom unless you're here or before she goes on a business trip like when Fra-" I caught myself realizing what I had just said.

"Kim, what were you gonna say?" Eddie asked curiously as everyone else nodded in agreement and looked at me waiting for an answer.

I could feel myself blushing as I searched for an answer, but couldn't think of anything even though I really didn't want to tell everyone about what the Black Dragons did.

Just then Jack walked in saving me from this awkward situation, but you could tell he'd been crying.

Everyone shot him a sympathetic look and Jack looked at me.

"You told them?"

I nodded and said, "We're all going to see her tomorrow at 9."

A huge smile spread across Jack's face and he said, "Really? I can't wait!" pure excitement in his voice.

Then I got up and gave him a tight hug as he spun me around in a circle a few times.

After he set me down, Julie suggested that we all get changed and settle down for a movie or something. We agreed as the guys went to Jack's room to change and the girls went to one of the spare rooms to change.

**Jack's POV**

As usual, all of us guys finished a good 10 minutes before the girls finally came back downstairs.

I had already popped in The Hunger Games and was laying on the couch, remote in hand, waiting for Kim and the other girls.

"Bout time!" Jerry exclaimed earning a slap on the shoulder from Grace.

"Ow yo! Not cool." Jerry whined while rubbing his shoulder where Grace hd just slapped him.

Me and Kim were now laying on the couch facing the TV, but we were sitting up a little bit so we could munch on some chips.

Jerry and Grace were doing the same thing on the other couch.

Eddie and Stacey were eating some popcorn and leaning on the couch where Kim and I were laying while Milton and Julie were doing the same, but were eating carrots with ranch dressing instead.

We all had drinks now and I started the movie. This was one of my favorite movies for obvious reasons.

I mean, come on who doesn't love a good action movie? Not only that, but I could totally picture Kim and I in Peeta and Katniss's shoes.

We would probably make the same decisions.

A good 15 minutes into the movie, everyone had stopped eating and was now laying down snuggling with thier boyfriend/girlfriend.

I had my arm around Kim's waist and she had her head on my chest and her arm resting on top of mine.

After about an hour, I looked around and everyone was asleep except for Milton, Julie, and me.

I decided I would at least try and get some sleep, although it wasn't likely because I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

I remember hearing Seneca Crane announcing the winner's of the 74th annual Hunger Games before I finally fell asleep.

The next day at the Hospital

**Milton's POV**

The gang and I were at the hospital, but Grace, Stacey and Julie's parents called and unfortunately told them they had to come home early for some reason.

I don't know, Julie said she would text me later.

Anyway, we were walking pretty fast down the long corridor to the front desk. When it came into our view, Jack practically started running up to it.

"Taylor Anderson." Jack said while breathing a little heavily.

The secretary pointed behind us and we turned around to see a rather large man in a police uniform.

He stood up as we walked over to him and he shook each of our hands as we told him our names.

"Where's Taylor?" Jack said excitedly.

The chief smiled and said "Follow me."

We all eagerly followed him and when we finally got to the room, we looked through the window and she was awake, but she wasn't paying attention to us.

Jack had a huge smile on his face while tears were welling up in his eyes.

I rubbed his back and he looked at me as I said, "Go on. We'll give you some time. She is your twin after all."

**Jack's POV**

I knew Milton was right so I nodded and went to go in the room, but the chief stopped me.

He said that my mom had called and just got on the plane, so she would be here around 2-3pm.

I simply replied with "Ok." then practically ran into the room.

The girl sitting in the hospital bed looked so weak, but as soon as she looked at me with those bright green eyes, I knew it was her.

"Taylor?" I asked as a tear streamed down my face.

"Jack?" she said tears welling up in her eyes.

This was officially the happiest moment of my life.

**I know it's longer than usual, but I couldn't really figure out a good time to cut it off until now. I won't count this as a cliffhanger, but I do want at least 1 review before the next chapter goes up. BTW I will try to post them daily.**

**Hopefully, I will post the next 1 tomorrow!**

**See ya!**


	12. Family Reunions

**Chapter 12 Family Reunions**

**Hey everyone! Sorry again about the mix-up with chapter 11. For the explanation, just check out my other story Sweet Dreams or Beautiful Nightmares. Although, it did get me a good amount of reviews! Lol, anyway enjoy and review!**

**Taylor's POV**

I was sitting in a hospital bed in God knows where, when a someone ran into the room.

I looked over and it was a teenage boy with tan skin, brown eyes, and longer brown hair.

He kind of looked like me...wait a second.

"Taylor?" he said. I knew it was him.

"Jack?" I said tears in my eyes.

He walked over and seemed to be examining every feature of my face before he finally said, "It really is you!" as a tear streamed down his face.

I said, "Yeah, it is. I missed you so much!" as he leaned down and we hugged.

As we separated, he sat down on the bed, his hand on my arm.

He just seemed to notice how beaten up I was when a concerned look crossed his face as he looked me over.

"Are you ok?"

"Kind of. I mean, I'm in a lot of pain, but I'm glad I'm finally home, well with my family, again." I replied with a smile on my face.

By now a few tears had streamed down my face, but Jack had stopped and just looked overjoyed.

"Mom will be here in a while."

I nodded then asked confused, "What about Dad?"

His expression changed from happy to depressed as he said, "I haven't seen him since 2 weeks after you disappeared. The police can't even find any trace of him, anywhere."

I sighed as he said, "If you're up to it, I have some friends who are eager to meet you." with a hopeful look in his eyes and a smile on his face.

I smiled back and said, "Sure, may as well start rebuilding my life now."

He hopped up from the bed, stuck his head out into the hallway, and said "You guys can come in now."

Seconds later, Jack returned with 3 teenage boys and a teenage girl.

I immediately perked up and said, "Hi, I'm Taylor."

**Kim's POV**

We walked into the hospital room and the girl in the bed said, "Hi, I'm Taylor."

The guys and I responded with, "Hey" then we all told her our names and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you all and I assume you are Jack's friends?"

"Well we are..." Milton said trailing off and referring to himself and the guys while looking at me.

Taylor shot me a confused glance while Jack spoke up to break the awkward silence and said, "Kim is my girlfriend." while we both blushed a deep red.

Taylor laughed and said, "Well, nicely done! She looks a little out of your league!"

"She does not! Kim is totally in my league!" Jack said playfully.

"In your dreams, Jack." Taylor said while her laughing died down.

There was an awkward silence until Jack finally broke it, but he was hesitant.

**Jack's POV**

Everyone was sitting down now, the guys in chairs around a table in the corner and I was sitting with my hand on Taylor's arm on the bed. Kim was sitting in a chair next to us.

There was an awkward silence before I finally decided to pop the question I had been dying to ask.

"Taylor, what happened?"

She looked down at her bruised arms and sighed.

"I figured that you would ask that sooner or later."

We all kind of sat in silence while she got ready to tell her story.

"Well, here goes it. I was sitting on the park bench while you were in the bathroom when some guy came and sat next to me. I was about to get up and just stand near the building, but he wrapped his arm around me and held my arm so I couldn't leave."

"I was about to start making a scene, but then he opened up his jacket and whispered in my ear, "If you don't get up and walk out of here like you're my daughter, I'll kill you and your friend." as he showed me a gun."

She looked at me apologetically and said, "Jack, I am so sorry I just left you like that, but I didn't want you to get hurt." while a tear streamed down her face.

I started rubbing her arm with my thumb while I said softly, "Taylor, it's ok. I know you didn't really have a choice, but you did the right thing."

She sighed, wiped the tears from her face, and continued. "He took me to some road in the woods where a car was parked. He tied me up, gagged me, and put me in the trunk. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. We drove for hours until the car finally stopped and he pulled me out. He through me over his shoulders and carried me into a building."

"He brought me to a room where there were some other men and said, "Hey fellas, looky what I found us. A new toy." Then he through me on a mattress in the corner."

Tears were streaming down her face now and I knew where this was going, but the officer standing in the doorway needed it as evidence, so I didn't stop her.

**Taylor's POV**

I was starting to cry again, remembering what they did to me, especially that first night. "The guy that had kidnapped me took my hands and cuffed them to the wall above my head. He ungagged me and I did what anyone would do. I started sobbing and screaming for dear life. He just slapped me and told me to shut up as he started kissing me all over."

"One of the other guys handed him a pair of scissors and he...he...cut my clothes off. Then, they took turns raping me... They did that everyday for months, but the beating only started a few weeks ago. I didn't get much food either."

I was definitely sobbing now as Jack pulled me into a hug and let me cry into his shoulder.

He stroked my hair and said things like, "It's ok, you're safe now."

I eventually stopped crying and we separated, but Jack had a look of pure anger on his face.

I looked around the room, and Milton and Kim had tears in their eyes while Jerry and Eddie were kind of just staring at the ground, not really knowing what to do.

Kim said, "I'm so sorry that happened."

"Did you do it?"

She gave me a confused look, but said, "Of course not."

"Then don't be sorry." I said with a slight smile on my face.

She let out a small giggle as my mother walked in the room.

The tears were back as she said, "Oh my gosh Taylor!" as she ran over and gave me a hug.

**Jerry's POV**

I didn't really know what to say, but just when it was starting to become awkward, Jack and Taylor's Mom ran in the room.

Kim got up as they started hugging and she left the room.

Jack looked at us and mouthed, "Give them some time." and left with Kim.

Me and the guys all got up and left the room, closing the door behind us.

We got into the waiting room to see Jack sitting there with a smile and...a tear...on his face.

Ok then, Jack was crying. That's a new one.

"Bro, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. These are tears of happiness dude. My sister is finally home."

**The next chapter will be up soon, and maybe you guys could check out my other story Sweet Dreams or Beautiful Nightmares. It would be cool if you would! ****Thanks again for the reviews.**

**See ya!**


	13. Not So Casual Day

**Chapter 13 Not So Casual Day**

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating over the weekend! I had a TON of homework and just didn't have time to write. Anyways, I will hopefully be posting the next chapter of my other story shortly to make up for it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! We're almost to 100! Again, I am so sorry for not updating in a while. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review!**

**BTW This chapter isn't too eventful, sorry if that disappoints you, but it leads into some better things, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own PINK or Red Lobster**

**2 Months Later**

**Kim's POV**

Taylor had been out of the hospital for a little over a month now and Jack told me she would be returning to school on Monday.

Today was Friday and it was ninth period. Thank God, I just couldn't wait for the bell to ring.

I just wanted to get out of here because an old frenemy had returned today.

My old ex-boyfriend Ricky. He is in 4 of my classes and they just happen to be the only ones that Jack isn't in.

He wouldn't leave me alone all day. He kept on saying how sorry he was and asking if we could get back together.

Every time I told him no and that I already have a boyfriend, but he just couldn't seem to get the message.

Finally the bell rang so I gathered my things and started walking out of the classroom.

On my way out, someone bumped into me and made me drop all of my stuff. Surprise, surprise, they didn't stay and help me pick it up.

I sighed as I bent down and started re-gathering my things when I felt someone's hand touch mine when I reached for one of my books.

I looked up to see Ricky.

"Let me get that for ya." he said while picking up the last of my books.

"Thanks." I said while he handed them to me and I tried to get out the door, but he stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"Woah, woah! Why the hurry?"

"I don't want to be with you. You annoy and disgust me."

"Kim, that was months ago. You know I didn't mean it."

"It certainly looked like you meant it when you were making out with her behind the bleachers!" I practically yelled at him.

"Kim, I told you. She kissed me."

"And you kissed her back. Now get out of my way, I'm done talking to you." with that I pushed him aside just enough for me to walk by.

I got to my locker to see Jack waiting for me.

**Jack's POV**

I was in social studies when the bell finally rang, signalling the end of the day.

I gathered my things and walked out the door with the rest of the crowd. I quickly opened my locker, shoved what I needed inside my bag, and closed it.

Then, I made my way over to Kim's locker, which was just around the corner.

I turned the corner, but Kim wasn't there. I figured she must just be running late, so I leaned up against her locker and waited.

The hallways were quickly starting to empty and still no Kim. Now I was getting worried.

Right when I was about to go looking for her, she emerged from around the corner.

She had a distraught look on her face. I moved so she could open her locker, then worriedly question, "Kim, what's wrong?"

"Ricky. Ricky is what's wrong. He won't stop bugging me about getting back together when I keep telling him I have a boyfriend."

"Is that why you were late?"

"Yeah. I dropped my books on my way out of english, and he insisted on helping e pick then up. Then, he blocked my path so I couldn't leave."

Just then, Ricky came around the corner and looked at us with a weird look on his face. I hadn't met Ricky before, but I had seen pictures of him in Kim's room. It was when she asked me to help her burn them.

"Who's that?"

"I'm Jack, Kim's boyfriend." I said as Kim came and stood next to me after closing her locker.

I put my arm around her as she leaned her head on my shoulder, just to add to the effect.

"Boyfriend? I thought you were joking."

"Why would I joke about that?" Kim asked confusedly.

"Because you wanted me to leave you alone. Anyways, Kim c'mon. You know you don't wanna be with this stupid skater guy. You love me,"

I was a little offended, but I let it go. This was Kim's fight.

"Ricky, for 1, Jack is not a stupid skater guy. He's a smart, strong, sweet, handsome..."

**Kim's POV**

Jack and I were looking at each other, smiling and blushing as I went on about everything I liked about him.

"He's a smart, strong, sweet, handsome, funny, guy who's not afraid to kick ass."

"For 2, I realized that I never actually loved you, Ricky. I only went out with you in the first place because everyone said we should and that we would look cute together. I never loved you and I know for sure that I love Jack." I said while turning to Ricky, then at the end turning back to Jack and smiling.

He was blushing a deep, cherry red. This made me laugh as I said, "Goodbye, Ricky." and we turned and walked out of the building, Jack's arm still around me and my head still slightly on his shoulder.

"So Rudy texted me while I was waiting for you and said that he wouldn't be at the dojo today, so we could go home after school."

"Oh cool, so we gonna hang at your place or...?" I said leaving the question open.

"Whatever you want." Jack said smiling.

"Well, we could swing by my place so I could get some stuff, and then stay at your place for the night."

"So you mean like a sleepover, just without the guys."

"Exactly."

"Sounds good to me."

We just talked and walked until we arrived at my house. We went inside and Jack followed me up to my room.

No one was home, so it was awkwardly quiet. When we got up to my room, I threw my bag in the corner and grabbed my PINK duffel bag **(A/N as in the brand PINK, not the color)**.

I started throwing stuff in there that I might/will need like my pjs, hair brush, bathing suit, etc.

Within 10 minutes I was finally done. Jack grabbed my bag for me, since it was pretty heavy and we walked the short distance to his house.

When we got inside, Jack first took our stuff up to his room while I started searching through the cupboards for a snack.

I was about to open the fridge when I noticed a note hanging on it.

It read, "Jack and probably Kim, I took Taylor shopping for school supplies and some new clothes. I don't know when we'll be back, so I put some money in the cookie jar for dinner. Order whatever you want. Love you, Mom."

**Jack's POV**

I went upstairs to drop mine and Kim's stuff off. As I was setting our stuff down, I glanced out the window and thought I saw someone behind a tree looking up at me.

I looked away pretty fast, considering the fact I just happened to glance out the window, but looked back once I registered what I thought I saw, but saw nothing.

"Hmm, must just be my imagination." I thought to myself as I closed my curtains and headed back downstairs.

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Kim looking at a piece of paper.

"Hey, what's that?"

"Just a note from your Mom. Her and Taylor went shopping for stuff for when Taylor starts school and she left money for dinner in the cookie jar."

"Oh, ok." I said while opening the cookie jar and taking $50 out of it.

"Well, she certainly left enough." Kim said while walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Yup, which means we get to eat whatever we want."

"Hmmm, how about we go to Red Lobster?"

I hadn't been there in forever.

"That sounds really good. Let me go grab my wallet, just incase this isn't enough."

"Ok, I'll be waiting!" Kim sang as I ran upstairs.

I quickly grabbed my wallet, put the $50 in it, then ran back downstairs.

Kim was waiting in the open doorway with my keys in her hand.

I grabbed them as I walked past her and she closed the now locked door.

We walked over to my car, and before we knew it, we were on our way.

**See, I told you it wasn't very eventful, but it was getting a little long. Anyway, remember the little details in this chapter because they'll play an important role later. The next chapter of this story will go up tomorrow. As for the next chapter of SDBN (sweet dreams or beautiful nightmares) that'll go up the next day.**

**Review!**

**See ya! 3**


	14. Revenge

**Chapter 14 Revenge**

**Hey everyone! So sorry for not updating in so long and not keeping my promise to update this story the other day. With Christmas right around the corner there's just so much to do! Again I apologize for not updating. Here's what you've all been waiting for! Take it away Chapter 14!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, Red Lobster, or Barnes & Noble**

**Kim's POV**

Before I knew it, we were at Red Lobster and waiting for our table.

They said the wait would be about a half hour to 45 minutes, so we decided to go across the parking lot to Barnes & Noble.

I wanted to get the newest book in The Vampire Diaries series. Jack only agreed because I wanted to.

I knew right where to go and Jack wanted to mess around with the Nook Tablet they had on display in the front, so I left him there.

I told him I wouldn't be gone any more than 5 minutes, so I kind of tried to hurry up. I knew that Jack would get worried if I wasn't back soon.

I turned down the best selling teen books aisle and found a few shelves filled with The Vampire Diaries.

I grabbed the one I was looking for, then turned around to head back the way I came when I bumped into something.

Or should I say someone.

"Sorry, excuse me." I said while I went to walk around the person, but they blocked my path.

I looked up and was surprised at who I saw.

**Jack's POV**

I was still messing around with one of the Nook Tablets they had displayed up front when I realized it had been 15 minutes since Kim left.

She said she would only be gone 5 and I know Kim; she keeps her word.

Now I was worried. I started jogging back towards the best selling teen books and eventually reached it.

What I found only worried me more. I saw the book Kim was looking for on the ground, along with the charm bracelet I gave her for her birthday last month.

I didn't want to make a scene, so I picked them up and started jogging around the store looking for Kim.

I was about to give up and just start yelling her name when I realized that I could just call her.

Wow, I'm an idiot.

I whipped out my phone and hit #2 for speed dial (aka Kim's number).

It rang a few times and then she picked up.

"Kim! Where are you?"

She didn't respond.

"Kim?"

I listened closer and could hear some voices. One was Kim and the other was a guy's voice that sounded familiar.

Just then it hit me.

I knew what was going on.

"Jack, help me. We're outside the back of the store." Kim whimpered, then I heard a smack and the guy say, "Shut up! You're stupid skater friend can't help you now."

At that I started sprinting towards the rear exit not caring how many stares I got.

**Kim's POV**

I looked up to see Ricky with an evil smirk on his face.

"Move." I said while leaning on one foot and crossing my arms.

"Make me."

"I would, but I don't want to get banned from this store."

He chuckled. "Smart girl."

"What do you want? Can't I just buy a freaking book without you getting in the way!?"

"Guess not Kimmy Bear."

"Don't call me that. You're not my boyfriend, or friend for that matter, so you have no right to call me that. Now get out of my way!"

With that he grabbed my arms and I managed to pull one out of his grip, but lost the charm bracelet Jack gave me in the process.

I dropped the book too as he started pulling/dragging me towards the back of the store.

He pulled me out the rear entrance and backed me up into a wall.

Then he laid one of his arms across my throat and the other held my arms so I had no chance of getting out of this.

"Now you listen and you listen good. You're going to tell your skater friend that whatever you guys had is over and you never want to see him again. Then, you're gonna be my girl again." Ricky said with an evil smile, and then he kissed me hard on the lips.

I turned my head to break the kiss when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket.

I managed to push up against the wall more and hit the answer button. I faintly heard Jack's voice, but Ricky was too busy kissing my neck to notice.

He stopped and said, "You understand me?"

"I understand what you want me to do, but I won't. I will never go back to you!" I practically yelled at him.

Jack went silent so I assumed he was listening. This was my chance.

Ricky said, "You'll come around." as he roughly started kissing my neck again.

It hurt, like a lot. Although, I managed to whimper, "Jack, help me. We're outside the back of the store."

Ricky looked up, slapped me across the face pretty hard, then said angrily, "Shut up! You're stupid skater friend can't help you now."

He went back to roughly kissing my neck and removed his hand from my throat and started rubbing my upper thighs.

My eyes widened in realization and I immediately became frozen with fear.

Thank God that the one person I could always count on came to my rescue.

Jack bursted through the door seconds later. Ricky looked up shocked and tried saying something.

"What...How...Huh?" was all that he managed to say. I took this opportunity to get out of his grip.

Ricky was still really shocked as I ran over to Jack and he pulled me into a tight hug as he started rubbing my head and whispering comforting things into my ear like, "It's ok, I'm here now."

I didn't realize it until I pulled back and saw a good sized wet spot on Jack's shirt that I had started crying.

Jack put his hands on my shoulders and backed me up near the door, handed me my things, then beat the crap out of Ricky.

**Jack's POV**

Ricky had officially taken it too far. I've heard of jealousy, but this?

I came out seeing him getting ready to freaking rape her for crying out loud.

I was extremely pissed, so I took it out on Ricky.

By the time I was done, he was limping away while clutching his stomach and bleeding nose. He also had bruises all over his arms and a black eye.

As he was walking away, he yelled, "This isn't over Kimberly Crawford! I will get you back!"

Then he disappeared around the corner. I looked back at Kim who had a scared look on her face.

I opened my arms and she gladly accepted the invitation. I was stroking her hair when she looked up and whispered, "Jack, what if he's not bluffing? What if he really does come back?"

I sighed and led her back inside while I said, "He probably is bluffing, Kim. Either way I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

This made her smile as we made our way back to the check out. Kim bought her book just as the buzzer for Red Lobster went off.

We headed back over to Red Lobster and stopped at my car along the way so Kim could drop her bag off.

The waiter quickly seated us and we ordered our drinks. Minutes later, he returned with our drinks and we ordered our food.

We talked, ate, and laughed. When we finished, the total came to $46.82, so I didn't have to use any of my own money.

I left the fifty in the receipt book and we left.

**Kim's POV**

I guess I fell asleep on the way home because I opened my eyes to see Jack messing with his keys to open his front door.

He was carrying me bridal style and I had my head buried in his chest.

He was so warm and muscular. I snuggled closer to him and he looked down and smiled.

"Morning my sleeping beauty."

I yawned while saying, ""It's obviously not morning, Jack. It's like pitch black outside."

This caused him to chuckle as he finally got the door open and laid me down on the couch.

I snuggled into the couch when I heard him close and lock the door, then start rummaging through something.

Even though I was exhausted, I sat up interested to see what he was doing.

I saw him zipping my bag up when he stood up straight again and tossed me my pjs.

"Get changed. I'm gonna go do the same." Jack said as he went to go upstairs.

I hopped over the couch quickly and wrapped my arms around him from behind and laid my head on his back.

"Jack, I'm scared. Please don't leave me alone."

He sighed and bent down so I could get on his back and he gave me a piggyback ride upstairs to his room.

He set me down on his bed and said, "You get changed in here and I'll go in my bathroom. Just know on the door when I can come out."

With that he grabbed his pjs and went in the bathroom.

I changed quickly and went over to knock on his bathroom door.

He came out and swooped me up bridal style and carried me back downstairs.

He laid me on the couch again, but this time he straddled my waist and started tickling me, I tried to fight it, but was laughing too hard.

Jack had a smile on his face, too. I'll get him for this later.

He eventually stopped and leaned down. Before I knew it, my laughing had subsided and I was kissing Jack on the lips. It was a slow and passionate kiss filled with love.

We both pulled back a good 5 minutes later with smiles on our faces. Jack got off me and I moved towards the outside of the couch so he could lay down next to me.

Once we got comfortable, Jack grabbed the remote and found a decent movie on TV to watch. He had me wrapped in his arms in a protective position with one arm somewhat tightly wound around my waist and the other wrapped under and around me.

Jack fell asleep before me, as usual. I fell asleep shortly after to the soft sound of his snoring with his arms still wrapped around me.

I was still afraid about what had happened earlier with Ricky, but being in this position with Jack made me feel completely safe and protected like nothing could happen.

Man was I wrong.

**MWAHAHAHA! I love cliffhangers! Your reactions to them are so funny. Sorry about not updating this story in FOREVER and I swear by the light of the dragon's eye (see what I did there? tehe) that it will never happen again. Anyway, I'll try to update tomorrow, but it's almost 11pm and I'm tired. Goodnight and review!**  
**See ya! 3**


	15. Ricky Returns With Help

**Chapter 15 Ricky Returns...With Help**

**Hey everyone! I was disappointed I didn't get many reviews, but I didn't want to keep you waiting. I might update S.D.B.N. later today so stay posted. And now for the result of the cliffhanger I left you with! I present to you, Chapter 15!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ridiculousness**

**Kim's POV**

I was in a pretty deep sleep when I hear some faint thuds. The noises started waking me up, so now I was in a fairly light sleep.

I completely came to my senses when I felt a cold, hard, metal object on my throat.

My eyes flew open to see a badly injured, ugly, and really pissed off Ricky.

Great.

Jack still had his arms wrapped around me in a protective position, so I really couldn't move much without waking him up.

"Well, look who's finally awake." Ricky whispered while an evil smirk formed on his face.

"You should know that all I have to do is move a little too much and Jack will wake up and kick your ass. Again." I said confidently.

"I know, but I brought someone with me who wants some revenge on Jackie over here."

I shot him a confused glance and he chuckled.

"Oh Donna!"

My eyes widened with fear. This was definitely NOT good.

_Flashback_

_During Jack's first week in Seaford, he did have a girlfriend. She just happened to be one of my best friends Donna._

_I was extremely jealous, but didn't show it._

_One day I asked my science teacher if I could go to the bathroom and he gave me the pass to leave._

_I was about to turn a corner when I heard 2 familiar voices: Jack and Donna. I stayed behind the corner and listened in on their conversation._

"_Look Donna, you're really pretty and nice, but this just isn't working out." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, you're way too clingy and I have stronger feelings for someone else."_

"_What? I am not clingy! And how could you have stronger feelings for someone else? You've only been here a week for crying out loud!"_

"_I know, and during this week, I've been living a lie. I don't love you Donna."_

"_But you can't dump me! No one dumps me, especially not after only a week!"_

"_Sorry Donna, but I just did."_

_I went back to class without using the restroom feeling the happiest I've ever felt in my life._

_A week later when Donna found out Jack and I were dating, she just stopped talking to me. You know, except for the daily insults. Oh, and don't forget the dirty looks whenever she looked at me._

_Ever since then, she's wanted revenge on Jack and I._

_End of Flashback_

Just then Donna emerged from behind Ricky with an evil grin on her face.

"Why hello, Kimberly. I have waited much too long for this."

With that she pulled a knife like the one Ricky had out of her back pocket and walked behind the couch.

**Jack's POV**

I was having a pretty nice dream about Kim, Taylor, and I all just hanging out when I felt a cold, hard, metal object on my throat.

My eyes shot open to she Ricky and I felt Kim still wrapped in my arms, but way more tense.

I realized a knife was being held to each of our throats, but who was holding one to mine?

My thoughts were interupted by my phone going off. It was my Mom's ringtone.

Without thinking I quickly said, "That's my Mom and it's 10:30 in the morning so if I don't answer, she'll get worried."

Ricky sighed and said, "You say anything about this, and she dies."

I felt Kim tense up more. I went to take my arm off her waist, but she shot her arm down and held it there.

Instead, I went to take my arm out from under her and she lifted up a little so I could. I answered the phone and my Mom just said that she and Taylor had stayed at Grandma's and didn't get a chance to finish all of their shopping, so they would be home around 6 with dinner.

I said ok and that I love them both, then hung up.

"Good Jackie." a voice said. Wait I recognize that voice.

"Donna!?"

She swung her head down from behind the couch and said, "Yup! My wish is finally being granted."

"Which would be...?"

"Getting revenge on you and Kimberly over here."

She stood back up straight just as Ricky put his knife in his back pocket, grabbed Kim's arms and tried to pull her away from me.

My other arm shot back under her and I pulled her back to me. She slipped out of Ricky's grip and rolled over to face me and buried her head in my chest.

Ricky walked into the kitchen and came back with a pair of scissors. What was he planning?

**Kim's POV**

Jack was now hugging me tightly and close to his body. I felt much safer like this.

I heard footsteps leave the room, then return. Next thing I know Ricky had scissors ready to cut my hair.

I swear to God if he cuts so much as one strand I will rip him to pieces. No one, and I mean NO ONE messes with my hair.

I looked up at Jack and he looked down at me.

"Let me go." I said to him.

"What?" Jack asked confusedly.

"He'll cut my hair, Jack. I know it sounds stupid, but I love my hair and if he cuts it..."

Jack sighed and let go of me. Ricky immediately ripped me up from the couch and started binding my hands behind my back.

Donna grabbed a good amount of Jack's hair as she put the knife back in her pocket then walked around to the front of the couch and forced him up.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Jack practically yelled as Donna pulled his hair.

Ricky was finishing with my bounds as Donna tried to start Jack's.

Ha, that's cute. She actually thought she would be able to tie Jack up.

As Donna spun Jack around preparing to tie his hands like mine, Jack said his catch phrase, "You probably shouldn't have done that." then flipped her behind the couch with no effort at all.

I then elbowed Ricky in the stomach and he doubled over in pain. Then, I quickly spun around and kneed him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

I looked over to see Jack doing a 360 kick I taught him on Donna, knocking her to the ground also unconscious.

He looked back at me, hopped over the couch, and hugged me.

Then, he spun me around and untied me.

After he was done, I whipped back around and crashed my lips into his. He graciously returned the favor.

When he ran his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entry, I gladly granted it.

Our tongues fought for dominance until I finally gave up and let Jack explore my mouth.

**Jack's POV**

Kim and I had been making out now for a good 10 minutes when I unwillingly slowly pulled away.

She looked at me with a hurt look in her eyes as I said, "They won't stay unconscious for much longer. I'm calling the cops."

The hurt look in her eyes was quickly replaced with understanding as I grabbed my phone and dialled 911.

I explained everything and they were here in minutes leading the now conscious teens away.

I wondered how long they would have to stay in juvie for...

Kim interrupted my thought when she suggested that we go to the dojo until later.

I agreed, but she said we had to stop by her house first so she could change.

We walked next door to Kim's house and Kim unlocked the door so we could go inside.

She quickly ran upstairs and yelled down, "I'll only be a few minutes!"

"Alright!" I yelled back, then noticed a note on the island in the kitchen.

Curious, I walked over picked it up and read it. It was a note from her Mom saying that she got called out of town for 2 weeks on a business trip and that she could stay at a friends house until she got back.

My face lit up as I ran upstairs.

Her bedroom door was closed so I knocked and said, "Hey Kim, your Mom left you a note and she's gonna be out of town for 2 weeks. She said you could stay at a friends house until she gt back, so pack your clothes for 2 weeks!"

She yelled back, "Let me guess, you're making me stay at your house?"

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'.

I heard her laugh and I smiled. Her laugh always made me smile. I told her to hurry up as I headed back downstairs.

A few minutes later, Kim returned downstairs with 2 duffel bags in her hands and a drawstring bag on her back.

**Kim's POV**

As soon as Jack saw how much stuff I had packed, his eyes widened and he laughed.

"What? It's better to have it and not need it then need it and not have it."

As his laughing subsided he said, "True, true. Now give me your bags." as he reached for them.

I didn't argue. He was such a gentleman.

We left my house and locked the door behind us, then we walked back over to his house to drop my stuff off.

Now I only had my drawstring bag as we headed to the dojo. We got there around noon.

We were all sitting around the kitchen table eating the chinese food Jack's mother had brought home.

We decided not to tell them about what had happened earlier, considering i had all been taken care of.

After dinner, Jack and I snuggled on the couch like last night and Taylor sat with their Mom on the other couch.

We decided on watching a marathon of Ridiculousness. I love that show.

It always put me in a better mood.

Then again, so did Jack.

I fell asleep wrapped in Jack's arms again, but this time, I was snuggled into his chest and his head was rested on mine.

Just before I drifted into a deep sleep, I felt A warm pair of lips kiss my forehead and Jack whisper, "I love you".

**There you have it, folks! Chapter 15. For the Guest who asked, BTW means by the way. Just thought I'd clear that up for ya. Idk when I'll be able to update again, so I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger. Consider it as a New Years present or something.**

**Happy New Year!**


	16. Unhappy Reunions

**Chapter 16 Unhappy Reunions**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a few days. Been busy, but unfortunately that's kind of gonna be the new normal. I just can't update as often as I'd like and I somehow now have to mange 2 stories with school and soon, sports. As you can see, I've got a busy schedule so, bare with me! Most of this chapter will be in Jack's POV. Enjoy and review!**

**Jack's POV**

I was in a dreamless sleep when I awoke to the ringing of the doorbell. Whoever it was wouldn't stop ringing it.

I guess everyone else heard it, too, because they all woke up with a groan.

Kim sat up so I could get the door. I got up, yawned, stretched, then made my way over to the door while yelling, "I'm coming!" so whoever it was would stop ringing the freaking doorbell.

That thing can really give you a major headache in under a minute.

I got to the door, unlocked it, and was completely and utterly shocked at who I saw.

"D-D-Dad?" I stuttered.

I couldn't believe this. My father had the nerve to just show up at my house after over a year with no communication at all. Not only that, but he had some girl with him that looked about my age.

"Hi Jack." he said happily with a huge smile on his face.

Really? Now he's gonna be all happy and act like he didn't just abandon us?

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard that Taylor was home and decided to come visit."

Taylor jumped up and walked over to me at the sound of her name.

"Daddy!" she shrieked and ran past me to give him a hug.

"Hey pumpkin, you ok?"

"Yup!"

Taylor went back to the couch and my mother and Kim came over to me.

I put my arm around Kim as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Richard-" my mother started, but got cut off by my father.

"Olivia, I'm sorry-"

"No. You shut up and listen to me." my mother was now on the verge of tears out of pure anger.

My father shut up and listened.

"Jack, Kim, go sit down."

I didn't even try protesting as I knew it would get me nowhere.

Kim and I joined Taylor on the couch and listened to their conversation.

First, there was a smack, so I guessed she slapped him across the face. Way to go Mom!

"How dare you just show up at my house, which I would like to know how you found, and act like nothing happened? You know what you did to us? Jack and I grew so far apart that I didn't even know what his favorite food was. I know we started drifting apart after Taylor's kidnapping-"

I noticed Taylor cringe at the memories and put my arm around her, too as she leaned on me like Kim was. (I was in the middle)

"-but without you here we obviously had no chance of coming back together. Now that Taylor's back, we're finally starting to really rebuild our lives and I'm not going to let you waltz in here and mess it all up. So, I suggest you never come back or I will call the cops. Understood?"

"Yes" my father said glumly.

"Good, now how the hell did you find out where we lived? And who the hell is this?" I guessed she was talking about the girl he had with him.

"Oh, um I looked up Anderson, Olivia in the phone book and your address was there. This is Monica, my friend's daughter. I was living with him after I left and her mother had died when she was 9. Her father died a little over 2 months ago due to a car accident."

"Whatever." I looked over seeing my mother about to close the door, but my father stopped her.

"Just please, let me speak to Jack."

"I don't thi-"

"Mom, it's fine. I've got a few things I'd like to say to him."

Kim and Taylor had fallen back asleep on me considering it was 7am on a Sunday.

My mother looked over and mouthed, "Are you sure?" and I nodded in response.

She sighed and walked upstairs. I slowly got up, making sure that both of my favorite girls were comfortably laying down, and walked over to the door.

My father had sent Monica back to his car, so now it was just us.

"Jack, I know that you probably hate me and I can't apologize enough. I know what I did was wrong, but I need you to do something."

"Wait a second, so you just come back here acting like nothing happened after having no communication with us for over a year, then ask me to do something? After you left, I was alone. Completely alone. Sure Mom was there, but we never talked. She left $100 on the counter each week for me to eat and that's it. I had to take care of myself and grow up way too fast. You must be high if you think I'm doing a damn thing for you!" now I was on the verge of tears from pure anger.

Wow, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"Jack listen, I know and I'm sorry, But I really need you to do this for me."

"Tell me what it is, then I'll tell you if I do it, but the odds are definitely NOT in your favor." **(A/N Lol Hunger Games reference)**  
"Alright, listen I need you to hang out with Monica later today. We just moved here and she doesn't have any friends. I know you probably don't want to help me with anything, but please. Don't do it for me, do it for Monica."

I didn't really want to help my father in any way, but I did feel bad for Monica. I sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine, but not for you. Because I feel bad for Monica."

"Thanks Jack. I really appreciate it and I know that Monica will, too. Meet her at Captain Corndog at 7 tonight. Thanks again."

With that he left. I decided to return to the couch Kim and I had slept on last night and watch some TV until she woke up.

**Kim's POV**

I slowly woke up, for the second time today (which I was NOT happy about), and realized the top of my head was almost touching the top of Taylor's head.

_What the heck? Where's Jack? _I thought as I sat up and saw Jack asleep on the other couch.

It was almost 11am now, so I decided to wake him up and ask how I ended up next to Taylor considering the fact I don't remember anything at all from when I woke up earlier.

It was like I drunk; I remember waking up, but have no clue what happened.

I got up and walked over to the other couch. I decided to scare the heck out of him.

I went and stood at the end of the sofa where Jack's feet were, then gave myself some space for a running start.

I started running and then jumped right before I reached the end of the couch and screamed "Superman!"

I landed perfectly in the Superman position on Jack and he immediately woke up screaming "Mommy!"

I burst out laughing as Jack frantically looked around as much as he could until his eyes fell on me.

It seemed like he finally understood what happened as his mother came running down the stairs to see me laughing hysterically on a now laughing Jack.

Taylor apparently woke up most likely from my screaming and was now laughing at us.

Jack's Mom joined in, although I wasn't sure if she actually understood what had happened, or just didn't want to seem confused.

After a good 5 minutes later after our laughing subsided, Jack said, "Uh, OW!"

This made us all start laughing again as Taylor said, "Delayed reaction much?"

"Shut up!" Jack managed to say during his laughter.

The whole family (including me) just pretty much hung out around the house.

We played games, went swimming, had nerf gun wars. Ah, memories.

Yes, Jack's mom did have **A** nerf gun war with us. She kind of failed, so she sat out of the rest and just watched.

We were all helping with dinner when Jack said he had to go meet up with a friend for dinner and would be back later.

His Mom and Taylor were fine with it, but when he wouldn't tell me who, I got a little suspicious.

I told Taylor and their Mom that I was going to the dojo and would stop at Falafel Phil's or something for dinner.

Their Mom said ok and went back to preparing dinner while Taylor gave me a I-know-what-you're-really-up-to look, then went back to helping with dinner.

I left and headed for the mall.

I was in the mall heading for the dojo and passing Captain Corndog. I just glanced in the window to see how crowded they were (if they weren't too crowded I would just stop for dinner here), but saw the last thing I expected to see.

Jack. Pretty girl I've never seen before. Dinner.

I stopped in front of the glass as my mouth dropped and a tear streamed down my face.

Just as I was about to turn and run, Jack looked my way and our eyes locked.

**Jack's POV**

I was having dinner with Monica and just getting to know her. She was actually pretty cool.

She was funny and pretty, but not even close to being as beautiful as Kim, (not to be mean) and would definitely fit in with the rest of the kids in our grade.

As we were talking I was kind of just looking around when I happened to look out the window to see Kim.

A very hurt Kim with her mouth in an 'o' shape standing outside and a tear slowly sliding down her face.

Then I understood what she thought, but I was too late.

By the time I even got up Kim had already taken off. I ran outside and stood in the middle of the walkway calling her name, but she didn't stop.

She just kept running.

Good job, Jack. You just lost the love of your life.

**To you, it's not really a cliffy, but if you knew what was gonna happen next, it would be. Guess you'll just have to wait and see! Idk when I'll be able to update again sooooo...yeah.**  
**See ya!**


	17. Let Me Explain

**Chapter 17 Let Me Explain**

**Hey everyone! So sorry for not updating in a week. I just haven't had time, not to mention the my computer has been acting up. I apologize ahead of time for any typos. You can thank my computer for that. It's just being really weird. Anyway, I'll stop babbling to you about my problems and just continue with the story. BTW this chapter will be longer than all the others, but it's worth it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any famous brands or people or whatever that I use in my story. (I just did this disclaimer 'cause I get annoyed of doing them whenever I use one of those)**

**Jack's POV**

I stood there in the walkway and just stared into the darkness. I came to the conclusion that doing my father a favor was the BIGGEST mistake of my life.

I needed to fix this. I went back inside after who know's how long to talk to a hurt and confused Monica.

"Hey, is everything ok?" she asked, concern clear in her voice.

I didn't bother sitting back down, as I would be leaving in a minute or so anyways as I said, "Well,no not really. My girlfriend just saw us and now thinks that I'm cheating on her."

A look of understanding crossed her face, along with a small smile. "I'll talk to you later. Go after her."

I smiled back and ran all the way out of the mall, ignoring all the odd looks I got, and all the way home.

_Kim, just please let me explain._

**Taylor's POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching TV, alone, waiting for Kim and/or Jack to get back.

Our mother had gone out with friends to some concert at a bar and said she wouldn't be back until really early in the morning.

I was watching the newest episode of Dance Moms when the door flew open and slammed shut soon after, followed by the sound of a girl sobbing.

I looked over the couch just in time to see Kim running up the stairs bawling her eyes out. I heard a door slam and guessed that she had just locked herself in her room.

_What the hell was that all about? I'll find out from Jack._

Soon enough, Jack bursted through the door with an urgent yet worried look on his face. I paused the show and went over to Jack as he closed the door.

I punched him in the arm, hard, as I yelled, "What the hell did you do to Kim?"

He started rubbing the spot where I had punched him and yelled back, "First, OW! Second, she saw me having dinner with a girl."

My eyes widened as I yelled back, "You're cheating on her?! After never shutting up about how she was the best girlfriend in the world and how perfect she was you go and cheat on her?"

"No! You remember when Dad came by with that girl earlier?" he wasn't shouting now.

I nodded having no idea how this was important at all.

"Well, after you guys fell back asleep, he asked me if I could hang out with her later because she didn't have any friends. I felt bad for her, so I agreed. Kim saw us having dinner and took off before I even got a chance to explain."

The anger immediately left my body and was replaced by understandment.

"Oh." I said softly.

"Yeah...so where is she?"

"Her room."

Jack nodded and started taking the steps 2 at a time.

I called after him once he got about halfway up the stairs.

He turned around to face me. "Yeah?"

"Good luck." He nodded and continued up the stairs.

I went back and sat on the couch and continued Dance Moms.

_I really hope Kim lets him explain. They make the cutest couple! Not t mention that she's stuck here for another 2 weeks..._

**Kim's POV**

After I got back up to my room at Jack's house, I fell onto the bed and just cried.

I wasn't sobbing as much when I heard my phone go off. It was a message from my Mom that read: "Kim, I called earlier and talked to Taylor because you weren't home, but she probably forgot to tell you. The business trip got extended for another 2 weeks, so I won't be home tomorrow. I also don't want you staying at home alone if you were before. Love you, Mom."

Great, so I was stuck with my cheating EX-boyfriend for 2 more weeks. I shoved my phone in my pocket just as I heard a knock on the door.

"Kim, we need to talk. Unlock the door." Jack said.

I didn't respond. I just laid there on my bed and cried some more. I heard the door knob jiggling, then the door opened.

I shot up to see Jack walk in with a bobby pin in his hand.

"Can't you take a hint?" I said. I wasn't sobbing anymore, but there were still tears streaming down my face.

"Yes, but I don't care. We need to talk. Now."

Now I was standing a few feet away from Jack yelling at him.

"About what? How you're cheating on me? How you've been lying to me this whole time? Well here's a newsflash; I don't want to hear it Jack!"

"Would you just let me explain?" now Jack was yelling, too.

"Why should I? Haven't you done enough?"

"Well I'm sorry for trying to help someone out who just moved here and had no friends! I'm sorry for being a nice person and feeling bad for someone!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That was my Dad's friend's daughter. Her parents died so she's living with him and they just moved here. She was lonely and didn't have any friends so I thought I'd help her out!"

"Your Dad never even came here!"

"Yes he did! I even introduced you to him! Don't you remember? The first time we woke up this morning?"

I racked my brain for the memory. Then, it hit me. His father had come here, and that was the girl he had with him.

Shit.

"Oh...I didn't remember." I said, no longer yelling or crying.

Jack stopped yelling, too. "It hurts to know that you don't even trust me, KIm. Whether you remembered or not. You actually thought that I would cheat on you?"

"I'm sorry, Jack, but what am I supposed to think when I see you having dinner with a pretty girl I didn't remember meeting?" now I was yelling again.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that I was having dinner with a new friend? Unlike you I actually would've gone inside and found out what was going on instead of jumping to conclusions and taking off." now Jack was yelling again, too.

"Sure you would have, Jack!"

"Well you know what? If you don't trust me, then maybe we shouldn't talk anymore!"

With that he started leaving and I just wanted to hit him. So, I threw the closest thing to me at him: my phone.

It hit him in his lower back, but he acted as though he didn't even feel it.

"So that's it?" I yelled at him, but he didn't respond.

I walked over to the door to get my phone and saw Jack enter his room, slamming the door behind him.

I slammed my door, too, then went back to crying on my bed.

After a good 20 minutes, my crying slowed and now there were just a few stray tears dripping down my face.

As I was about to fall asleep, I started thinking about the fight.

When I got mad at him, it almost seemed as though there was still a small amount of love in his eyes.

_Even when I'm yelling at him, he still loved me...oh my gosh, what have I done? _was the last thought that ran through my mind before I fell asleep.

**Jack's POV**

After I slammed my door, I fell onto my bed and buried my head into one of my pillows.

_Dammit Kim, why couldn't you just listen to me?_

I kept replaying our fight over and over again in my head. Even when she was yelling her head off at me, I still loved her.

Wow, are my feelings for her really that strong?

Suddenly, I missed her. A lot. I wished she was here, in my bed with me, snuggled into my chest, my head in her hair and my arms wrapped around her.

I missed the smell of her watermelon shampoo, the warmth she always brought me.

I missed her smile that she would give me before our one last goodnight kiss. Oh and her soft, sweet lips on my mine. How I missed that feeling.

I realized something that made me regret everything twice as much: I never once told Kim that I loved her. Ever.

Well I did, but I'm pretty sure she was already asleep, so she never heard me say it to her.

And now she probably never will.

After about an hour of laying down, staring at the ceiling, I fell asleep feeling worse than I did when I felt responsible for Taylor's disappearance.

**The Next Afternoon**

We didn't have school today because of some faculty meeting, so I was just chilling in my room.

I hadn't even left room today. I had a bathroom and a stocked up mini-fridge, so why risk running into Kim?

I had been texting my mother and Taylor because my door was locked and neither of the knew how to pick it.

I honestly just wanted to be alone. I had told Taylor what happened and she told mom, so she tried to come talk to me.

It was around 2:30 when my phone beeped. I looked at it to see a text message from...Kim.

_I need to talk to you in my room. Now. -Kimmy _(That was the name I had for her in my phone)

**Kim's POV**

I finally figured out how to make things right with Jack. After eating what was left of a tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream, I knew what to do.

I brushed my hair and teeth, then texted Jack.

_I need to talk to you in my room. Now._

_I don't want to talk to you. -Jackie _(That was the name I had for him in my phone)

_Fine then don't talk to me, but please let me talk to you._

_Why should I? -Jackie_

I made a daring move and sent _Because...I miss you. A lot._

Technically I wasn't lying. It was true. I woke up in the middle of the night last night freezing. It was weird not having Jack's warmth throughout the night.

I missed that warmth. Snuggling into him while he wrapped his arm around me. The faint smell of some lingering cologne. His lips on mine. I missed it all.

_Fine, but I still don't feel like talking to you. -Jackie_

Yes! Now it was time to fix things. I quickly got my guitar out from under my bed and tuned it.

Yes I can play guitar, not many people know that. Not even Jack, but he will soon enough.

Then I got some lyrics out of my bedside table from last week when I became obsessed with a certain artist.

I had just finished getting everything ready when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!' I kind of yelled.

In came Jack looking like he just woke up. I patted the spot next to me on the bed.

The lyrics were in between us and he had a really confused look on his face when he finally noticed them and me with my guitar.

"Listen Jack, I'm sorry I didn't trust you. But that just goes to show how much I care about you. There's really only one thing I can do to some up what I'm trying to say and only one song to do it."

With hat I started strumming my guitar and Jack looked really shocked. He had closed the door behind him, otherwise I probably wouldn't have been comfortable doing this.

Finally, I started to sing.

**Wow! 2,263 words! Longest chapter yet! Woohoo! I might end up posting the next chapter later, but if not, it'll most likely go up tomorrow. Idk when I'll update S.D.B.N. again, but check that out and tell me if I should do an epilogue about them in the future or not. Review! **

**See ya!**


	18. Music Fixes Everything

**Chapter 18 Music Fixes Everything**

**Hey everyone! Omg I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I got sick with the stomach bug and didn't feel like moving at all. Then, I had to make up a bunch of work I missed, so I had time to write. Finally, here's what you've all been waiting for. I give to you chapter 18!**

**Jack's POV**

I did really miss Kim, so I finally agreed to let her talk to me. I honestly wasn't in the mood to actually talk to her.

I slowly got up and out of bed, unlocked my door, and made my way across the hall to Kim's room.

I knocked on the door and got Kim's response of "Come in!". I walked in to see a cleaned up Kim with a...guitar in her hands and a piece of paper next to her.

Ok, now I was confused.

For one, I feel stupid for not cleaning up. For two, since when can Kim play guitar?

She patted the spot next to her on the bed to gesture to me where she wanted me to sit down, which I reluctantly did.

"Listen Jack, I'm sorry I didn't trust you. But that just goes to show how much I care about you. There's really only one thing I can do to some up what I'm trying to say and only one song to do it." Kim said.

As she started strumming her guitar, I decided to examine the paper she put between us and it turned out to be song lyrics to a song I had heard only one time before.

When she started to sing, I looked up in shock because I had never _really_ heard her sing before. And she was amazing.

(_Kim _**Jack **_**Both**_)

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night._  
_I threw my phone across the room at you._  
_I was expecting some dramatic turn away,_  
_But you stayed._  
_This morning I said we should talk about it_  
'_Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved._  
_That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said, "Ok, let's talk"._  
_And I said_  
_Stay stay stay_  
_I've been loving you for quite some_  
_Time time time_  
_You think that it's funny when I'm_  
_Mad mad mad_  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay_

I decided to sing the next line, because it was true for me. Kim looked surprised to hear me sing (I wasn't so bad myself) but smiled and let me sing the line.

**Before you I'd only dated self indulgent takers**  
_Who took all of their problems out on me_  
_But you carry my groceries and now I'm always laughing_  
_**And I love you because you have given me no choice but to**_  
_**Stay stay stay**_  
_**I've been loving you quite some**_  
_**Time time time**_  
_You think that it's funny when I'm_  
_Mad mad mad_  
_**But I think that it's best if we both stay**_  
_**Stay**_  
_**Stay**_  
_**Stay**_

We were both smiling now So, I take it that we have pretty much made up.

_You took the time to memorize me_  
_My fears, my hopes, and dreams_  
_I just like hanging out with you_  
_All the time_  
**All those times that you didn't leave**  
**It's been occurring to me**  
**I'd like to hang out with you**  
**For my whole life**  
_**Stay**_  
**And I'll be loving you for quite some**  
**Time**  
_No one else is gonna love me when I get_  
_Mad mad mad_  
_**So I think that it's best if we both stay**_  
_**Stay**_  
_**Stay**_  
_**Stay**_  
_**Stay**_  
_**Stay**_  
_**Stay stay stay**_  
_**I've been loving you for quite some**_  
_**Time time time**_  
_**You think that it's funny when I'm**_  
_**Mad mad mad**_  
_**But I think that it's best if we both stay**_  
_**Stay**_  
_**Stay**_  
_**Stay**_  
_**Stay**_  
_**Stay**_  
_**Stay stay stay**_  
_**I've been loving you for quite some**_  
_**Time time time**_  
_**You think that it's funny when I'm**_  
_**Mad mad mad**_  
_**But I think that it's best if we both**_  
_**Stay**_

**Taylor's POV**

I was heading upstairs to try and talk to Jack again when I heard something I never thought I would hear: Jack singing.

I smiled, which only grew bigger when Kim started singing. I ran and got my mother when they started singing together.

_Yes! They're making up! _I thought.

I ran back downstairs and found my mother reading a book in the sitting room.

"Mom! Mom! Guess what!"

"Taylor, not now, I'm at a very suspenseful part in the book. I'm about to find out who the murderer was."

_Well if that's how you want it..._

"Oh, ok. I just wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant..."

Her eyes widened as she shot up and threw the book in the chair she was previously sitting in.

"You're what?! Who is the father and when did you even get a boyfriend?! You're grounded for the rest of your life! You just threw your-"

"Mom!" I managed to yell in between laughs. I was doubled over and clutching my stomach because of her reaction.

"Taylor! This is not funny!"

"I'm joking! I'm not really pregnant! I just needed to get your attention to tell you that Jack and Kim are upstairs singing! I'm guessing that they're making up and if we don't hurry, then we're gonna miss it!"

We started running up the stairs towards Kim's room to hear the last part of the song (which I loved). On the way, my mother told me, "I'll get you for that later."

We fought to lean on the door just to hear the last part of their beautiful harmony.

**Kim's POV**

When we finished the song we were a lot closer than when we had started. Not to mention the fact that we were both smiling like idiots.

"So, does this mean you forgive me?" I asked.

Jack nodded and we both started leaning in. When our lips finally met, I felt fireworks throughout my entire body, just like the first time we ever kissed.  
I slid my guitar around so it was on my back and brought my hands around his neck, not breaking the kiss.

He brought his hands down to my waist and pulled me closer so that I was up against him.

When he swiped his tongue along my bottom lip, I didn't hesitate. I opened my mouth and let him explore like he had done many times before.

This kiss was different, though. The others were filled with just love and passion. This one was filled with love, passion, and...need.

That's when it finally dawned on me. We needed each other, always have and always will.

After minutes of bliss we finally separated, but leaned on each other's foreheads.

"I really missed you." I said.

"I missed you, too, Kimmy."

I gave him one more quick kiss, then got up and started putting my guitar away.

"You're really good." Jack said.

I looked up at him as I was sliding my guitar back under my bed and said, "Thanks. You're not so bad at singing, you know."

He smiled back. "Thanks"

I stood back up along with Jack. He held his hand out, which I gladly took, then started leading me out of the room.

Right after we opened the door, Jack's mother and sister fell into my room. We both jumped back, and Jack instinctively pushed me behind him in a protective position while I grabbed the back of his shirt.

When we realized it was just them, we relaxed and started laughing a little bit.

"Care to explain what you were doing?" Jack asked.

They both quickly got up and started fixing their clothes.

"Well-um-we were just-uh- fighting to get to the bathroom first and we fell and you opened your door, so here we are?" Jack's mom said in the form of a question.

"Really?" I asked.

They both gave slight, yet stupid smiles, which only cause everyone to burst out laughing.

When our laughing subsided, Jacks mom said, "So, you guys tell the gang that we're going to the beach tomorrow for the day. And that they can bring their girlfriends if they want."

We all cheered about the beach day tomorrow and about the fact that we'll be hanging out with the gang for the whole day, considering we haven't hung out that much in a while.

Jack's mom went back downstairs to start dinner while Taylor went to her room, I think, and Jack and I texted the guys telling them our plans for tomorrow.

They all said that they could come and couldn't wait to hang out with us.

Around 10:30pm

**Jack's POV**

I was laying on Kim's bed waiting for her to finish getting ready to go to sleep. There was a new episode of Cake Boss on, so I was enjoying that, but I still wished she would hurry up.

Just then, Kim walked out of the bathroom in fuzzy, pink, short-shorts and a black cami. May I just say, man she looked hot!

I guess I was staring because she put her hands on her hips and said, "Now it's my turn to ask like what you see?"

We both laughed a little as I flipped back the covers on her side of the bed for her.

She crawled in and snuggled into my bare chest as I covered her up. I no longer cared about Cake Boss as I wrapped my arms around her and snuggle my head into her hair.

I took a deep breath in and smelled her watermelon shampoo. I missed her so much last night.

We kind of just layed there for a while, enjoying each other's company, when Kim lifted her head up to look at me.

I looked down at her and we shared our usual goodnight kiss. She snuggled back into my chest after as I rested my head back on top of hers.

"Goodnight, Kimmy. I love you."

"Goodnight, Jack. I love you, too"

And with that we fell asleep, excited about our beach day tomorrow.

**Ta dow! All done with this chapter. I just figured that in the next chapter I would put the rest of the gang in there because I realized I haven't been including them as much as I'd like to. Sorry about that. Anyway, review!**  
**See ya!**


	19. A Day At The Beach Part 1

**Chapter 19 A Day At The Beach Part 1**

**Hey everyone! I am soooooo sorry about not updating in like a month. Let's just say this was one of the most eventful months of my life, so I won't bore you with everything that prevented me from updating. All that matters now is the next chapter is up! The good news doesn't stop there! To make up for not updating in FOREVER, I will write and update all throughout this week because it's WINTER BREAK! WOOHOO! Now, for what I have kept from you for SO long. Chapter 19 everybody!**

**Jack's POV**

I wake up to see Kim still asleep, snuggled into my chest. I smile at how cute she looks.

I slowly unwrap my arms from around her, careful not to wake her, get out of bed, and stretch. Then I remembered; we're going to the beach today!

It was 10:07, so I decided that Kim could get up. I walked over to her side of the bed and gently started shaking her.

"Kimmy. Kimmy, wake up."

She only groaned in response.

"5 more minutes."

I sighed and said, "We're going to the beach today with the gang." because I knew she would respond to that.

She shot up so fast I actually jumped back a little, then let a small chuckle escape my lips. She jumped out of bed and said, "C'mon Jack! Hurry up and go get ready! I wanna go to the beach!" then practically ran into her bathroom, shut the door, and turned the water on (I'm guessing to brush her teeth or something).

I reluctantly walked out of room, closing the door behind me, then went and knocked on Taylor's door to make sure she was awake.

She opened the door a few seconds later looking like she just woke up.

"What do you want?" she said in an annoyed voice.

All I said was, "Beach day!" then turned towards my mother's room to make sure she was up. All I had to do was see if her door was open, which it was, so that meant she was downstairs either reading or cooking.

I heard Taylor squeal and then slam her door. Wow, someone's excited. I entered my room, went to my bathroom, and got ready. You know, teeth, hair, pjs off, swim trunks on with a random shirt (for now), etc.

I packed some stuff I'd probably end up wanting/needing in a bag. Sunscreen, un-inflated beach ball, towel, etc.

Once I had all that stuff packed and ready, I went downstairs to help my mom get the food packed in the cooler. She had her on her sunglasses, flip-flops, straw hat, and cover-up over her bathing suit.

After we finished packing the food and drinks into our cooler, we started loading some other fun stuff into the trunk, like a boom-box, cds, volleyball and net, etc.

Then, we went back inside, sat on the couch, and watched TV until the girls came down.

**Kim's POV**

After I heard Jack leave, I quickly finished up my teeth and hair, then went into my actual room and changed into a black and pink polka dotted bikini.

I put on some light blue jean short-shorts and a pink tank top over my bathing suit. Then, I topped it off with some white flip-flops from Aero and my favorite sunglasses.

I packed some stuff I'd probably end up needing, like my towel, hair brush, iPod and headphones, etc. into my favorite PINK bag.

I double checked to make sure I really was ready to go, then grabbed my stuff and walked out of my room just as Taylor walked out of hers.

We met in the middle, each of us looking similar (by our outfits and facial expressions) with a big smile on our face, and walked downstairs together. **(A/N Sorry if that didn't really make sense. I'm tired and brain dead right now, so cut me some slack.)**

Jack and his mom were apparently waiting for us on the couch watching TV. I walked right in front of Jack, grabbed his wrist, yanked him up, and started pulling him out the side door that led into the garage before he even knew what was going on.

Eventually, he smiled and laughed a bit before taking my bag from me and throwing it into the already open trunk with everything else.

Jack and I sat in the back seat, while Taylor sat in the passenger seat after adding her bag to the pile of stuff in the trunk. Jack's mother soon followed, closing the trunk, starting the car, and taking off towards the beach.

**I know it's horrible and short, but I'm exhausted and promised myself that I wouldn't sleep until I updated at least one of my stories. SO I'll leave you with this and update BOTH my stories tomorrow with much longer chapters. Sorry again, but I AM TIRED. I swear that I'll update tomorrow though. And with that, I shall bid you a goodnight.**  
**See ya!**


	20. A Day At The Beach Part 2

**Chapter 20 A Day At The Beach Part 2**

**Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating on Sunday like I promised, but something came up and then it was my sister's birthday and yesterday I focused on finishing my other story, Sweet Dreams or Beautiful Nightmares, considering the fact I hadn't updated that in forever. Anyway, I have a goal to get this up by 2:40 this afternoon by request from a guest named Kenny. So, let's see if I can do it! This one's for you Kenny!**

**Jack's POV**

As soon as the car was parked, Taylor, Kim, and I were out and waiting for the trunk to be popped faster than the speed of light.

My mother popped the trunk, then got out laughing at our actions. Let's just say we were really excited.

We all grabbed a bunch of stuff and, since we got there early, looked out at the almost empty beach for the perfect place to set up.

Once we decided on where to go, my mother closed the trunk, then we all lugged our way over there. We set up our towels and umbrellas first, then everything else.

We blew up the beach ball, volleyball, set the net up, put my iHome on a portable table, plugged Kim's iPod into it (there was a debate on who's to plug in, but obviously she won) and anything else that needed to be done.

We did set up near a grill, too, so that we could use it for lunch and maybe dinner if we stayed that long. The hotdogs and hamburgers were currently sitting in the bottom of the cooler with sodas, waters, and ice on top of them so they'd stay cold.

Just as we finished everything to perfection and laid down on our towels, the guys and their girlfriends arrived. Kim and I shot up. She went to hug all the girls while I did a handshake and bro-hug with each of the guys.

Taylor also hugged all the girls; she had gotten to know everyone over the couple weeks she was in the hospital and the month or so after that.

After we finished with that, they guys and girls set their stuff up next to ours. Then, we all sat back down and just caught up. We haven't really seen much of each other over the past month.

Now that I think about it, the girls had only come over a couple of times so Taylor would have some friends, but we'd really only seen the guys at the dojo. I mean, yes they're in a couple of our classes and we'd sit together at lunch, but we didn't do much socializing or anything.

So it turns out that Eddie quit dance and started playing the cello. He claims that's how he got Kelsey to be his girlfriend.

Jerry and Grace are still going strong. I guess they go on at least 2 dates a week and enjoy 'showing their affection towards each other' in front of the cheer squad, just to make them jealous. Ok then...

Milton and Julie are still like a match made in heaven. They work on all their projects together and all their dates are to different museums in Seaford and other towns nearby.

Taylor did engage in the conversation, but I kind of felt bad because all the girls were like leaning on their boyfriends, and Taylor was still single.

Kim was sitting in between my legs and I had my arms wrapped around her. Grace was laying down with her head in Jerry's lap and Milton had his arm around Julie with her head on his shoulder.

There was kind of an awkward silence after we caught up, but Jerry broke it by saying, "So how bout we get this each day started and take a swim yo!"

**Kim's POV**

After Jerry suggested we go swimming, we all shot up excitedly. The gang took off, but I stayed behind for a second to see if Jack's mother was going to join us.

She said that she would swim after lunch, but right now she wanted to read some more of her book and work on her tan. I just nodded then took off towards the water.

Everyone was either jumping into the waves or having a splash war with someone. Taylor was with Jack having a pretty evenly fought splash war at the moment, so I decided to help Taylor out.

Jack had his back towards the shore, so when I got close to him, I dove underwater and swam right into his legs, knocking him down and bringing him underwater with me.

I surfaced before Jack to see Taylor doubled over clutching her stomach from laughter. I started laughing, too. Partially from Taylor and partially because Jack had a pretty surprised and confused face when he surfaced.

Then he understood what happened and a devilish smile grew on his face.

"Kim! I am so gonna get you!" he yelled then started running towards me.

I took off, but couldn't really run as fast as I normally would because of 2 things; 1, the water made it pretty hard. Now that I mention it, how the heck is Jack running so fast through the water? and 2, I was still laughing hysterically.

Eventually, I felt 2 arms wrap around my waist and pick me up out of the water. Jak started spinning me around, then threw me!

After I surfaced, I saw Jack laughing and how far he actually threw me. Damn, he is strong! He threw me like a full 5-6 feet! I had never stopped laughing, so we just stood there in the water, laughing, for a while.

After our laughing subsided, we looked back on shore to see everyone else getting ready to play volleyball.

We ran back over there and ended up splitting into teams; boys against girls. They are so going down!

**Taylor's POV**

We were currently playing volleyball waiting for lunch to be done. As of right now, the girls were winning, but not by much. The score was girls 14 guys 11.

Make that girls 15 guys 11. Jerry just hit the ball way out of bounds on our side, so we got another point. Yay!

"I'll get it!" I yelled. I ran over to where the ball was, picked it up, but as I was standing up, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said before looking to see who it was.

I froze. Let's just say this guy was extremely hot! He had short blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He had a perfect tan and a 6 pack.

Uh, hello! If you're a guy as hot as him at the beach, why would you wear a shirt?

"It's fine, I should've been paying more attention. I'm Justin." he said while holding out his hand for me to shake and flashing me a million dollar smile.

I smiled back and took his hand while saying, "I'm Taylor, nice to meet you."

His smile grew even bigger as he responded with, "Nice to meet you, too."

Just then I heard Jack yell, "Taylor! What's taking so long?"

Justin let go of my hand and said, "Well, you better get back to your boyfriend." looking a little disappointed.

I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "Boyfriend? Nah, just an overprotective brother who's probably wondering why I'm talking to a guy he doesn't know."

He smiled again and asked, "So you don't have a boyfriend?" with a little hint of hope in his voice.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Cool." he said nodding his head and shoving his hands into the pockets of his swim trunks.

"So, you wanna come play volleyball with us? The guys team is currently one man down." I asked hopefully.

"Sure."

Now it was my turn to smile. I reached out my hand, which he graciously took, and started leading him back to our set-up.

When we reached everyone, they looked at me with faces of confusion and faces that were waiting for an explanation.

"Guys, this is Justin and he's going to hang with us for a while. Ok?"

Everyone nodded, then I introduced Justin to everyone, starting with the girls. Once I finished introducing him to everyone, he joined the guys team and the game continued.

**Jack's POV**

I think that Taylor really likes that Justin guy, but she's definitely not dating him unless I approve. Ugh, there goes my overprotective brother side again.

After lunch, we had had a mini-dance party to random songs on Kim's iPod. Then, we grabbed all the squirt guns we had, luckily we had an extra one for Justin, and went down near the water.

Even my mother joined our squirt gun war! She was really funny, especially when she failed miserably.

Justin was pretty cool, but I needed to get to know him better before Taylor starts dating him. Anyway, Justin hung out with us for the rest of the day, until he got a text from his mom saying he needed to come home for dinner.

Him and Taylor exchanged numbers, then he left. The gang and I just hung out some more and did random stuff until sunset. The beach had pretty much cleared out by then, so we went up and sat down with our feet in the water to watch the sunset.

After it did, we packed up our stuff and went home. Right now, I am once again waiting for Kim to finish getting ready for bed. What else is new, right?

I was laying in her bed again, under the covers, watching 2012. I hadn't seen this movie before, so I had no idea how many main characters actually died.

When the one guy called his granddaughter in Hawaii for the first time ever and the call got cut off, meaning she died, I honestly got tears in my eyes.

I mean, that was pretty sad. Kim came out and saw me, then asked, "What's wrong?"

"I've never seen this movie before and the one guy's granddaughter just died before he even got a chance to really talk to her and he's never even met her before. I mean that's pretty sad."

"What movie is it?"

"2012"

"I've never seen this movie either, but a lot of my friends say that it's really good." she said while climbing under the covers with me.

"Well, maybe we should watch it." I said while I wrapped my arms around her.

I mentally chuckled at the fact that we were spooning. Although, it was really comfortable for movie-watching.

Kim agreed and we ended up finishing the movie. Kim started really crying when Gordon died. A few tears streamed down my face when the father of the two bushy-haired boys died.

Kim didn't stop crying until they all went out on the decks for the first time.

When it finally ended, she said, "Well, that was pretty good, but I didn't enjoy balling my eyes out for 20 minutes." with a slight giggle.

I chuckled at her statement, then snuggled into her hair.

"I love you Kimmy."

"I love you, too, Jack."

Then, we both fell into a very peaceful sleep after one of the best days of our lives.

**Yes! I have succeeded in getting this up way before 2:40. I didn't really know if I would, considering I have to watch my younger sister and she tends to distract me a lot, even though she's 7 years old. You would think she'd be able to occupy herself for 3 hours, but NOOOOOO she needs me every 10 freaking minutes. Not to mention the fact that she stands next to me while I'm writing and stares at me. She never shuts up either. I told her we could build a fort when I finished this chapter, so for the past hour and a half, it's "Are you done yet?" NO NO I'M NOT! Ok, I'll stop ranting to you about my problems with the she-devil that I'm required to call my younger sister. Oh! One more thing! I really want to do a new story called The Walking Dead with the plot of the tv series. But here's the twist; all the characters are replaced with Kickin' It characters! Tell me in your review if you'd be interested in reading that. You're welcome Kenny!**

**See ya!**


	21. IMPORTANT AN

**Hello everybody. As you can see I am not in my usual happy excited mood. Well, I have some bad news. This story is officially going on HIATUS until further notice. Truth is, I have just completely lost inspiration for this story. I do have a bunch of inspiration for other stores, but I didn't want to have to worry about 2 stories at the same time again, so I haven't written them. However, I am going to post a new story later today. I don't know how long this story will be on HIATUS or if I will even continue it. I am so sorry to anyone who really loved this story. Check out my new story later?**


End file.
